Spring Getaway
by BrittanyMiller329
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes are getting ready for a real vacation during spring break......So many events occur with the 3 couples that can either bring them closer, or tear them apart read on and you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Spring Getaway

Ch 1

"The News"

It was a Sunday night and my sisters and I were over at the boys having dinner when Dave dropped the news about our Spring Break.

Alvin looked at me and then at his father.

"Ok so you're telling me that this year for spring we're actually on vacation? No concerts or anything? Wow I can't wait we need a vacation; we're overdue. That will be nice for all of us. Don't you think Britt?"

I smiled.

"Yes I think that would be nice for all of us. Hopefully some quality time for all of us without our hectic schedules. Just kick back and relax taking on the sites of Bali and the beaches too. I need a tan for real."

Alvin just looked.

"You look fine you don't need a tan. Yes I heard the beaches were nice and there is a lot couples can do there. Simon and Theodore what are you two doing? Did you hear a word that Dave said? Oh man am I the only one listening about our Spring Break?"

Simon looked.

"Yes we heard Dave that's what we were talking about with the girls you hot head."

He just looked.

"Oh really then why didn't you answer when Dave asked you what you thought about it? I did and so did Britt? So now explain genius!"

I heard Dave yell.

"Alvin can one night go by that you don't fight with your brother? What is it with you 2?"

Alvin sighed as he took the dishes to the sink and washed them. I just shook my head and looked at my sisters.

"Come on Jeanie and Ellie we have to get home it's dark. Besides we have school in the morning…..and have to get our beauty sleep. Goodnight boys see you in the morning. Goodnight Alvin I love you."

He dried off his hands and took my hand and his brothers did the same. Then all 3 said at the same time.

"We'll be right back after we walk the girls home. "

Dave just laughed.

"Alright boys see you in a bit. When you get back Alvin I want those dishes done! Do you understand me young man?"

Alvin looked.

"Yes Dave I know. See you in a bit. Bye."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're something else I swear Alvin darling. But I'm glad you're all mine. Just think a week in Bali away from our fans, the paparazzi, and work. I can just imagine what is in store for you and I especially since spring for us is…..you know what season?"

He just stared.

"Umm yes but can we not talk about that right now both my brothers are looking at me. Britt please we'll talk when they're not around us drop it."

I stared and just snuggled up to him as we all walked to our tree house. When we got to our tree house my sisters and I invited them in for a bit. Because Eleanor made a fresh batch of brownies that she wanted us to try. He agreed and him and his brothers entered out tree house behind us and sat at the kitchen table. Eleanor dished out the brownies while I poured the milk for all of us. Then we joined them at the table and had our milk and brownies. After we finished our brownies and milk the boys kissed us goodnight and we watched as they walked down the street toward their house.

We all entered our tree house again and Jeanette did the dishes while I cleaned up the table and we all got ready for bed. I stared at my ceiling and sighed as I stared at his picture smiling at me. Eleanor entered my room and tapped me.

"Can you believe it? The Chipettes are with the Chipmunks? We have everything Britt, our fame, the popularity we so longed for, and 3 wonderful guys that love us? What more could we possibly want? I just don't understand why it took the 3 of us so long to realize what they meant to us? I mean you and Alvin always fought and now I barely hear you two argue. When is your anniversary if I may ask?"

I smiled and looked at her.

"Oh valentine's Day though we got together a week before but we both decided it should be on Valentine's Day what about you and Theo?"

My sister just smiled at me.

"A few days after Valentine's Day I think. You're the lucky one on Valentine's Day….has he showed a romantic side yet? Or just his plain personality? I mean Theo is so romantic and I'm so glad we're together. "

I sighed and stared.

"He can be when he wants to…..but he's a hell of a kisser. I can't speak after our lips meet. He's just so sweet to me now and yells at his groupies when they try and get with him. I mean so many of his fans are constantly nagging on him to give them a chance. I mean it's not that easy Ellie…I contain my anger when he flirts but then also remember I'm the one who has the pleasure of being in his arms when he gets off that stage. A luxury his fans can only dream of! Anyway goodnight Ellie see you in the morning. I'm very happy for you and Theo."

I watched as Eleanor exited my room and pulled my covers over me after I put my cell on the charger. Then I set my alarm and drifted off to sleep holding my Alvin doll close to my heart as I slept. I heard a knock on my door and recognized Jeanie's voice.

"Yes Jeanie come in I'm still up. The door is open."

She entered and sat on my bed.

"Oh Britt I can't believe how lucky I am to have Simon holding me in his arms. All I could ever do was dream about him feeling the same way about me that I have since the 1st day we met them. Now my dream has come true and I'm the one he holds in his arms when he comes off the stage. I feel so lucky to have a man like that to love. What about you?"

I sighed.

"Oh yes I feel the same way you do. I've never had a boyfriend that showed such an interest in my well being as he does. He seems so conceited sometimes but then when he takes my hand he's a different person…and I have the pleasure of sharing it with him. He is my everything and I wish we would've known sooner. So many petty fights could have been avoided if we weren't so stubborn through the years. Jeanie I'm so happy for you; that you have finally landed a guy who loves you for who you are and not the fame. You two are perfect for one another and you have to try and get through the hurt he feels cause of his ex Gillian. According to Alvin she really hurt him after he went through so much humiliation to get with her. Then when they came back from a tour poor Simon was crushed when Gillian's lips were pressed against another guy's especially after they made a year.

Jeanette sighed.

"Yes I know that Britt; and I try to but sometimes it's so hard. She shoves it in his face that he just wasn't worth her time cause of his touring, the signings and the fans screaming when he and his brothers exit the limo. I feel his pain and want him to be more open with me about what she put him through but he won't. What do you suggest I do?"

I thought for a second.

"Try to be as supportive as you can while he gets over her dumping him and then I'm pretty sure he'll be more open with you than he is right now. Jeanie it'll be alright. Get some rest and be glad you are the one he has in his arms. See you in the morning I love you."  
She smiled at me.

"I will thank you Britt. I'm so lucky to have an elder sister I can actually talk to. Goodnight Britt I love you to… Goodnight Ellie see you in the morning to."

I smiled as I fixed my pillow and put my mask on.

"You're very welcome Jeanie that's what elder sisters are 4. Now get some rest we have school in the morning."

After I knew my sisters were fast asleep I myself drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Getaway

Ch 2

"The News pt2"

As Alvin and his brothers walked toward their house Theodore looked.

"So this will be the 1st year the 6 of us are on vacation as couples not just best friends? The excitement is killing me. Can you imagine all the activities the 3 couples can enjoy without worrying about work? Alvin when Brittany brought up spring why did you umm freeze and told her to wait until you two aren't around us?"

Simon shook his head and stared.

"Theo do you know what season spring is for us? The teacher went over it a few months ago when we did that chapter in our Science books. Hello are you listening to me?"

Theodore just shrugged and Alvin shook his head.

"I wasn't freezing. I was just thinking that's all. It's nothing else but me wanting to speak to my girl about alone. Is that a crime?"

Simon stared.

"Yes what he said. Anyway when is your anniversary? Alvin hello brother talking here. When is yours and Brittany's anniversary? Yo Alvin come out of the trance and answer me."

He came out of the trance and responded.

"Sorry bout that I was in a deep thought for a second there? What was the question again?"

Simon shook his head.

"Oh forget it; obviously your mind is wandering like usual."

Theodore just laughed.

"Alvin he was asking when your anniversary is when you umm drifted to who knows where?"

He sighed.

"Oh our anniversary is Valentine's Day. Sorry about that I'm just really tired and want to go straight to bed after I finish with my dishes. Come on you 2 we have to get home. There goes my cell let's move it you 2 I'm not getting grounded."

The 3 brothers headed toward their house and Alvin entered the kitchen and did his dishes. Then when he finished with his dishes he headed upstairs.

"I'm going to bed Dave I'm really exhausted. See you in the morning goodnight everyone."

As he went up the stairs Theodore also entered his room and got ready for bed as did Simon. He heard the shower in Alvin's room and sighed as he lay in his bed staring at the picture of Eleanor on his wall. He heard the shower go off and knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin can I come in or are you asleep?"

He looked and responded.

"No Theo I'm still awake and the door is open come in."

Theodore entered and sat on the end of his bed.

"I was thinking of what Simon said and if I recall that chapter correctly; spring for us is mating season. Could that maybe explain why when I look at Ellie I see something that feels so right but yet looks so wrong? I mean do you ever get like that with Brittany?"

Alvin sighed.

"Oh yes plenty of times…but then to me it looks so nasty. I mean I love her with all my heart and soul and would in a heartbeat. It's just I don't want to put pressure on her and end up regretting it if and when we do get to that point."

Simon glared at them both.

"Oh please Alvin it's not nasty. It's actually kind of special…when two people that love one another can show it in a way that would never cross your mind. It's not that I have but a few of my friends have told me that in that state of mind is the most special time for a couple. I'm as guilty as you and Theodore plenty of times I see it in my mind. We're teenagers we were bound to think about the next level in our relationships with the girls. Unless you are hiding something from Theo and I about you and Britt; I mean the way you demanded her to wait until you two are alone to talk about it makes me wonder if maybe you know first hand and are trying to keep it away from us and of course Dave."

Alvin just looked.

"No of course not. I just didn't feel comfortable about talking to her about it in front of my two younger brothers and her younger sisters. That's something you really can't plan on what I've heard from all my friends and the guys on the team. That is the hottest topic in the locker room especially on Monday morning."

Simon just looked.

"Oh really no kidding I kind of figured that out I have P.E. with you and Brittany. I know Alvin every time I turn around oh guess what I did this weekend? Hey boys come and listen to my weekend of sin."

Alvin just laughed.

"Yes I know it's hard not to listen especially when they go into detail…then it makes my mind wander into the gutter and when I look at Brittany I see, hear, and feel it in my mind and actually blank out causing her to yell at me."

Alvin yawned.

"Alright can we all go to sleep now? I'm dead tired and so are you 2? Listen Theo try to clear your mind when you sleep and if you just can't seem to. Then you can always talk to Ellie about it; she'll understand. Stop worrying there is nothing for you to be ashamed of; you're a teen and are going through your changes. Goodnight Theo."

He smiled and hugged his older brother.

"Thank you Alvin I knew you'd listen and be able to explain it better than Mr. braniac over there. See you in the morning night Simon and Alvin and thanks again to you both."

Simon watched as Theodore exited Alvin's room and looked.

"Yes Alvin thanks for talking to both us about what is going on with us especially with mating season just about starting. Never would I imagine those dreams and visions in my head but I guess that's what happens when you find your perfect match? Goodnight and thanks again."

Alvin smiled as he was about to shut his light.

"You're welcome Simon that's what older brothers are for. Now get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning. Like I told Theo try to clear your mind when you go to sleep and if it doesn't work talk to Jenny tomorrow she'll understand. Goodnight Simon please close my door on your way out."

After he heard both his brothers' doors close he lay awake in his bed thinking about the thoughts crossing his mind when Brittany is in the room with him and as he sleeps.

'I should take my own advice and talk to Brittany; it's getting so much harder for me to get those thoughts from my mind especially if we're alone. And Simon is right mating season for us is here and that's' why the urge is so much stronger than it ever has been before. Besides I'm at the peak of my changes; and a whole week in Bali with my girlfriend not just my best friend anymore.'

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind so he could get a good night's sleep. All through the night he tossed and turned in his bed. Then he kicked off his sheet and comforter as Brittany's screams of pleasure played in his mind as they got deeper. He woke up in a cold sweat and ran to his bathroom washing off his face in his sink with cold water. After he washed off his face he went back to his bed looking under his covers to see if Brittany was fast asleep by his side with her soft skin rubbing against his. He turned on his light and sighed with relief it was only a dream. Then he lay back down in his bed and clicked his fan on high finally falling asleep in peace.

The next day as we walked to school I knew something was on Alvin's mind the way he was silent. His brothers were silent to and my sisters and I wondered what could be on their minds making them so quiet all of a sudden. I was the 1st one to ask as we held hands.

"Alvin are you alright? You don't look like you got much sleep last night?"

He sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine babe. Just thinking about spring break that's all nothing else. Besides worried about our exams coming up. What about yourself? You also look like you haven't really gotten much sleep last night."

I looked and stared into his midnight blue eyes.

"No not really. I mean I went to bed early but for some reason every two hours I woke up all sweaty and breathing heavy. Maybe it's just my changes starting. But I'm fine now. It's nothing to really worry bout. You worry too much but I still love you."

He just smiled.

'Yes I know you do and I also love you too Britt. I guess the whole Bali thing has you wondering what's in store for us spending much needed quality time together and alone. Something that we can barely do cause of our hectic schedules and me being late for our dates…cause I'm so wrapped up in my career."  
I laughed and smiled as he pushed me up against our locker and our lips met. I embraced him tightly and continued to make out with him until the bell rang. While we kissed the visions once again crossed my mind of a scene I'd never imagine being in at my age. Also realizing how it was now getting closer to mating season than I was aware of? I felt my hands moving to his shirt and him grabbing it.

"Whoa Britt cool it. Maybe we do need to have a talk in private about the way we've been lately. How about our clubhouse right after school today unless you rather come to my house in my room or at the tree house? Wherever it is we have to be alone. No younger brothers or sisters around to get in our business a heart to heart talk you and me alone."

I smiled as I paused for a minute kissing him.

"Oh yes definitely without them alone…..and I doubt your house is the best place to have our talk? I think I'll go with your old club house. What do you say to that lover boy?"

He smiled and nodded. Then our lips met once again making our siblings stare I heard Jeanette.

"Oh wow if they keep on kissing like that mating season will come earlier than it's supposed to. Alvin and Britt you have to breathe. Alright you 2 I said break it up…Simon can I have your water bottle they need to cool off now!!"

I felt water on my back and turned toward Jeanette glaring.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm wearing a white shirt. Are you looking for my reputation to be called a slut? Well?"

Alvin grabbed me.

"Britt cool it. No of course not she's your sister and we all know you're not. Oh there is the bell. We have to move it to class now."


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Getaway

Ch 3

"Heart to Heart pt 1"

The day went by to slow for me and I spent it staring at the clock above my teacher's desk. The bell finally rang and I met Alvin after class to walk to P.E. together. As we walked I could see how confused Ellie was about her intense feelings for Theodore that suddenly came. Alvin could also see it in her face and approached her dragging me with him.

"Ellie I know what has been on your mind; I can see it and so can Theo. If you still worry then talk to my brother after school today he'll listen to you. It is an important thing that couples have to talk about I can tell you that much."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Alvin I will talk to him later 2 night. Oh speaking of Theo I have to catch up to him."

We both laughed and smiled as we made our way to class hand in hand. We kissed and separated into our locker rooms. I heard Missy talking about Valentine's Day and decided to listen being curious. After I dressed in for P.E. I made my way over to where she was talking to all the girls who were interested. Can't believe how interested I was in that particular subject. One I so tried to avoid since Alvin and I got together. But having mating season here already made me wonder if we ever would take it that far. I knew she was going to ask questions and just remained still.

She approached me.

"So Britt how was your Valentine's Day? Anything happen with you and that fine looking chipmunk?"

I shook my head.

"No not really. We went to the dance. He got me this around my neck, we won king and Queen Valentine, and our evening ended with a romantic stroll on the beach beneath the moon light. Nothing really happened all 6 of us were together. But I can see it was a different scenario with Andre and you. I'm so happy for you but that doesn't really cross my mind when I'm with Alvin for some reason."

She just looked.

"Britt you're a teen it does cross your mind but you ignore it. Besides according to science you really don't mate much like humans. I mean you're a chipmunk and only do during spring. If that was me I'd lose my mind…I have to have it as often as I can."

I just shook my head and sighed with relief. Then the coach blew the whistle. We exited the girls' locker room and sat on the bleachers as Coach Underman spoke. Alvin just sighed and filed his nails. Then I also got bored and filed mine.

After he was done speaking we all separated to different areas of the gym. Alvin, Simon, me, and our friends decided to play a game of volleyball girls vs. boys. I served first and Alvin blocked the ball scoring a point for the boys. I was barely paying attention thinking about what we had to talk about at his old clubhouse. I heard Missy yelling.

"Britt it's your serve stop daydreaming and make a shot. Don't let him block it this time the boys are killing us. "

I heard Alvin laugh and snapped out of it. Then I served it making it hit him in the mouth. I gasped and the teacher came running.

"Ms. Miller take Seville to the nurse's office you could've broken his jaw. I said move it and Seville hold your head back."

She handed me an ice back and I held it on his head where the ball whacked him crying hysterically.

"Alvin I'm so sorry. You were laughing and I got mad. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't hate me I didn't mean it really!"

We made our way to the nurse's office and I walked back and forth as the nurse took care of him.

'Britt what has gotten into you? You really could've hurt him…and he wouldn't be able to sing anymore. Ever since that conversation with Missy you have lost it completely. It's time you two talk before you do hurt him.'

The nurse called to me.

"Ms. Miller you can come in now but he can't move for at least 30 minutes. You nearly broke his jaw!"

I entered and sat next to where he lay holding the ice back on his mouth. Then I shook my head and brushed his hair from his eyes. He took my free hand and nodded. Then after 30 minutes were up he got up and looked at me.

"What was that all about? I was only laughing cause you drifted off into space or somewhere when you are really good at volleyball. I never can beat you in volleyball but today you have slacked off! What has gotten into you?"

I sighed.

"Oh just the fact that recently my feeling s have been mixed up. I mean we can be just talking and then suddenly I'm on your bed or mine making out with you passionately and only in my lingerie. Not sitting up like we normally do. Then my hands are suddenly by your jeans and you yell at me. I just don't know what is going on with me. I'm too young to be acting like this with you. Like I'm freaking you out or something. Afraid that my recent behavior is going to push you away from me. Alvin n if I knew what was wrong with me then I could explain but the truth of the matter is I just can't figure it out."

He looked.

"Britt what are you talking about? We are barely alone. Every time we both turn around our younger brothers and sisters are around. We haven't really spent anytime alone since we got together. But that will change today after school we'll have a long talk by our old clubhouse. No sisters or brothers around driving us crazy!!"

I laughed and smiled.

"Are you sure this time? It's like every time we try to be alone they're right there and it's getting so annoying."

He smiled.

"Yes I am sure this time. I told Simon and Theodore if they follow us I'll pound them both clear into the ground."

I felt a little more relieved and we headed back to P.E. Simon served next and Missy missed it giving the boys a 4 point lead. It was now Alvin's turn to serve. I watched as the ball went over the net and whacked it giving us a 3 point lead causing him to miss and hit the ground. Simon helped him up and the girls hi 5ed me smiling.

"Alright Britt that's it let's take them out. 3 more points to go and the game is over!"

The game ended and we won. We all entered our separate locker rooms again. Then Danielle approached me.

"Nothing has happened yet with you 2? Oh Please Britt don't give me that bull. There is no way in hell you could possibly resist that fine looking chipmunk with a build like that. Why do you always play innocent when you're not….hello you're dating the bad boy of the chipmunks!"

I just glared.

"Yea so He's the bad boy of the Chipmunks…what's your point? Yea and I'm the bad girl of the Chipettes so? What does that have to do with me still being innocent well? Oh whatever I don't have time for this."

I slammed my locker shut and went to meet Alvin. He looked at me concerned.

"Britt what's the matter? Why do you seem so angry all of a sudden? I told you we'll be alone tonight. Don't you believe me?"

I sighed.

"It's not that Alvin. It's just Danielle getting on my nerves calling me a liar. She doesn't think I'm still innocent cause I'm with you and I'm just sick of it. Tired of her asking all kinds of questions putting more stress on me then I already have."

Simon rang in.

"Britt she's just driving you crazy cause she's jealous because you're with Alvin and she's not. Don't let it get to you…don't feel bad Jeanie's friends are also driving her crazy too so you're not the only one."

Eleanor looked.

"If she's getting on your nerves then just don't talk to her instead of getting all stressed out. You're too young. "

I just sighed.

"Yes I know that Ellie but she's my best friend and if I do that she'll think I'm a snob….I mean Missy understands why can't she?"

Jeanette just shrugged.

"It beats me maybe she does and just wants to be a pain. Anyway Simon and I are going to have a long talk by the park. See you all later and behave yourselves Britt especially you."

We watched as she dragged Simon's arm and they exited the school. Eleanor looked at Theodore.

"Where would be a nice place to have our talk?"

Theodore looked.

"Hmm maybe by the lake where it's peaceful and quiet. What do you think?"

She smiled and nodded in agreement. Then they both disappeared out of the school! He took my hand and we headed to their old clubhouse. He went up first and helped me up. When I entered he looked out at the forest.

"Wow being back up here reminds me of my childhood. Simon, Theodore, and I would just stay up here when we needed time to unwind with all the fame and stress we're under. We'd sit back and watch movies and just relax. Then we got so busy and have no time to just come up here and relax anymore."

I grabbed his waist and kissed his cheek smiling.

"Yes it is very peaceful up here. Just a place to have our little talk."

He smiled and grabbed my hands by his waist.

"Yes I'd have to agree with you there Britt. Now what did you want to talk about?"

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"About us and the level we are at right now with mating season just beginning. Wondering why I'm picturing myself on my back smiling up at you in nothing else but my lingerie and you in your boxers no shirt. Mind you nobody else is around it's just you and me in a moment filled with emotion."

He looked and turned toward me.

"Oh really then how about we make that dream come true instead of talking about it. We are alone up here with no one to bother us…let's just not take it to far. What do you say or do you still feel uneasy?"

I smiled and pulled my hair out of my usual ponytail and smiled at him.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask. But if it comes down to us to that point we are so trying to avoid right now what do we do then? Will we be able to stop ourselves or no?"

He smiled at me and stared into my ice blue eyes.

"There's only one way to find out stop talking and see; don't you agree?"

I nodded and watched as his lips moved closer to mine. I accepted and wrapped my arms around his neck Then his hands moved from my cheek to my blouse slowly taking it out of my skirt. I lifted my arms up and he slid it off. Then I felt my body descending to the bean bag away from the window that looked out over the field. My hands moved from his neck to his shirt and I slid it off after I took his cap off. He smiled down at me.

"So far so good…do you think we can take it up just a notch or are you nervous?'

I nodded as we broke apart for a split second. Then I felt my skirt sliding down and decided to kick off my socks and shoes as he continued to kiss me with passion I've never felt before. My hands moved to his jeans and he looked down with a sly smile across his face. I saw myself sliding them down as he also slid off his socks and sneakers. Just as I pictured it we were making out with me on my back in nothing but my lingerie. To my surprise he remained in control and we made out as the moonlight shined in through the window. I heard my cell ring and reached over for it…seeing Danielle's number I hit ignore and went back to kissing him passionately.

He looked at me and smiled.

"So how do you feel now? I feel better don't you? We were long over due for that and you know I'm right."

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes I agree with you there and I feel better now. At least we both were able to contain ourselves though we are chipmunks. What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his cell.

"Oh man long over due for me to check in with my father. If I don't I'll be grounded and called irresponsible."

He picked up his cell and dialed the house. I heard Dave yelling at him and shook my head. Alvin moved the phone from his ear.

'Ok I'm sorry for checking in an hour late but I was tired and took a nap in our old clubhouse. Dave that's not fair why am I always the one you yell at? You know Theo and Simon also have girlfriends not just me…..I told you before I left for school this morning I'd be showing Brittany the old tree house. Yes I know I'm the oldest. Alright Dave talk to you in another hour bye.'

I looked at his face as he hung up his cell.

"Alvin you're not grounded are you?"

He shook his head.

"No just reminded how irresponsible I am like usual. Why can't you be like your brother Simon and show some type of responsibility? I told you to check in after an hour and you checked in late…one more time and you will be grounded understood young man. Will talk to you in an hour Alvin no later bye. It just never fails I am always getting yelled at when those two are no better than me. It's no big deal really. Whatever I don't really care if I'm grounded or not. It won't keep me from sneaking out to go see you."

I looked and smiled at him.

"Oh Alvin that's so sweet of you. No wonder I love you so much?"

He smiled and kissed me again moving his hands up my thighs causing me to sigh. I felt my body heating up and froze. He realized it and got up. Then he put his jeans and shirt back on staring out where Theodore and Eleanor were sitting talking. He called me over after I also got dressed.

"Britt look at this. They are so perfect together."

I grabbed his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as I also looked out with him. He smiled and grabbed my hands by his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Getaway

Ch 4

"Heart 2 heart pt2"

We watched Eleanor and Theodore by the lake and sighed. Then I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alvin you shouldn't worry I think Theodore can get through without your help. That is something you can't help him with it's his relationship."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I know you're right love puddle. Besides we have our own relationship to worry about. Especially after the way we just made out. That's a sign we're closer to 3rd base than we're both aware of."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes I know that and plan on holding out as long as I'm allowed to. Oh Alvin I love you so much and am glad I'm the one you hold in your arms."

He smiled and gazed into my ice blue eyes.

"Yes I know you are Britt just as I'm glad you're the one I hold in my arms. Besides you love me for who I am not what I have. I love you so much and want you to know I will never leave you."

I smiled and kissed him pushing him back down to the bean bag moving my hands to his shirt again. This time I just kissed his chest and used my fingers to trace his abs. Once again he slid off my blouse and moved his lips from mine down to my arch and stomach. I glanced at my cell.

"Alvin stop for a minute and check in with your father so you don't get grounded. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. Please for us?"

He smiled and grabbed his cell, and then with his free hand I felt his fingers as they ran through my long auburn hair while I rested my head on his muscular chest wrapping my arms around him. I listened attentively as he spoke to Dave.

'What do you mean Simon isn't answering his cell and hasn't checked in yet. No he hasn't called me yet since he and Jeanette left the school to go by the park. Did Theodore check in yet? He did already twice. See I told you he's no better than me. I was late checking in but at least I did. I can be responsible when I have to. Our curfew is at 11:30pm? Oh ok Dave see you later. Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and smiled at me. Then he leaned over and kissed me once again.

In the meantime my sister Ellie was looking at Theodore as he skipped stones over the water. At that moment she realized is she doesn't talk to him soon about the way she's been lately. They would get into their first fight since they got together.

She walked over to where Theodore sat skipping stones.

"Theo the reason I wanted to be alone with you is because lately my feelings for you have grown. Like for example when we're in your room I see myself in a state of mind I'd never imagine myself. Especially now with mating season officially starting. That's why I'm so nervous when we're alone."

He smiled and gazed into her brown eyes.

"We're alone now; how do you feel? Still a little nervous or a little more relieved we had this conversation?"

She smiled and gazed into his green eyes as she took her pigtails out.

"You be the judge of that Theodore? The moonlight is shining directly on us; I think we should see how relieved I really am now that we talked? Besides it's so romantic out here by the lake."

He smiled and leaned in close to kiss her. She backed up for a minute and then smiled as she felt her body descend to the bank by the lake and wrapped her arms around him as his hands moved up her blouse untucking it. He smiled as he slowly removed her tie and unbuttoned her shirt sliding it off her shoulders. She sighed as his lips moved from hers to her shoulders and down her arch. She grabbed his hand and put it by her skirt and felt it slide off. Then she finally kicked off her socks and shoes. He watched as her hands moved to his shirt slowly moving it up.

He sighed as her lips moved from his and to his chest. Then he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair while she undid his jeans. He smiled as she also slid off his socks and sneakers. She pushed him down to the bank kissing him passionately moving her hands down his chest. He felt her body heat up and gulped.

"Oh boy we have to slow it down a bit. Ellie I love you with all my heart and soul but we just can't not out here in the open like this."

She smiled as they broke apart for a second.

"Oh of course not. Definitely not out here in the open. I'm just glad I'm not so nervous being alone with you anymore. Oh Theo shut up and kiss me already? We have till 11:30pm and it's 2 hours from now. I promise I won't take it any farther than we are right now. I love you so much Theodore Seville."

He smiled as he took a deep breath.

"Not as much as I love you Ellie sweetie. After my ex Juliet dumped me I never thought I'd find love again but…I found you and couldn't be happier. Now enough talking."

She smiled and pulled him down to her and continued to kiss him passionately as the moonlight shined on them. Back in their old club house Alvin looked at me and smiled after he yawned a little.

"Whoa we fell asleep. What time is it?"

I looked at my cell,

"Oh 10:30pm we still have an hour to kill. No Alvin you fell asleep I was sitting up playing with my cell. You looked so peaceful asleep that I didn't want to disturb you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled up at me and took my cell.

"I think that can be arranged. I was just really tired and stressed out Britt. Besides I was afraid I would lose you because of what Danielle said to you. I love you so much that words just can't express how you make me feel when I hold you in my arms. No girl can make me as happy as you do when we're together. I wonder what is going on with my baby brother and your baby sister?"

I watched as he walked over by the window and looked down with a smile across his face. Then he called to me.

"Britt come and look at this. Who said Theodore didn't take after his older brother?"

I walked over to the window fixing my blouse and looked down at my baby sister making out with his brother passionately. Then I felt him grab my waist again.

"I must admit he is so much more like you than Simon. Unless I'm mistaken. But I am also glad she found love like I did and of course Jeanie. Speaking of Jeanie where the heck is she? You don't think they umm before us do you?"

He laughed.

"Simon are you kidding me? He doesn't understand what love is all about. I can assure you the 1st couple that gets to 3rd is you and I. We're together the longest and both have a reputation of being the "Bad boy and Bad girl" Britt try to call your sister before my father has kittens because big brain hasn't checked in yet."

I sighed and dialed Jeanette's cell again. This time she picked up,

'Oh hey Britt…Simon and I just went for a boat ride to talk by the park. Oh he didn't check in…..Let me remind him. So how's everything with you and Alvin? What about Ellie and Theo?'

I sighed.

'We're all fine Jeanie…please just make sure Simon checks in and our curfew is at 11:30pm…see you back at home. Britt out.'

I hung up my cell and fixed my belt by my skirt. Then I also made sure my blouse was not out of shape. I also put my hair back up the ponytail after I wiped the sweat dripping down my forehead after passionately kissing Alvin for the 1st time since we became a couple. He also got dressed and looked out where they were still making out by the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Getaway

Ch 5

"Heart 2 Heart pt3"

My sister Jeanette watched as Simon pushed the boat out and said.

"Simon you forgot to check in with your father. Britt just told me he's very disappointed in you. Before we go out there can you please check in? Both your brothers have twice already."

Simon sighed and dialed the house. Dave read the caller id and answered.

'Simon since when do you just disappear without checking in? I can understand Alvin but you? I expect you to check in an hour and be in by 11:30pm. Are you aware that I was worried sick about you? I called your brother Alvin that's' how upset I was! Don't forget to check in or you will be grounded. Do I make myself clear young man?'

Simon sighed.

'Alright Dave I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise. I've been with Jenny all afternoon. Talk to you in an hour Simon out.'

He hung up his cell and put it in his pocket. Then he took Jeanette's hand and helped her in the boat. She smiled and sat inside watching as he got in and rowed to the middle of the lake. She looked up at the moon and smiled. Blushing.

"Oh Simon look at the sunset. It's so beautiful out here. I've never seen this side of you since we got together."

He smiled.

"A pretty scenario for a pretty girl like you. I'm also full of surprises Jenny my precious. Now we're all alone what was it you wanted to talk about? I'm listening Jenny."

She smiled and blushed.

"Oh with it being so close to that time for us. I'm realizing my feelings for you are becoming stronger. To the point of me having visions playing in my mind a scenario I'd never imagine myself in with umm you. So intense causing me to blank out especially when you try and talk to me."

He smiled and looked at her.

"You mean mating season? We're at the age it'll happen my precious. You and I both know; how much in love we are with one another. You shouldn't be nervous we're not children anymore."

She looked up and sighed.

"I'm not nervous Simon more scared than anything. Being so young having intense feelings; afraid that I just don't know how I'll react if those visions become a reality."

He smiled as he put the oars down and moved in closer to her placing his hand on her cheek. She rubbed her cheek against his hand trying not to make eye contact afraid the visions in her mind would turn out to be real. He lifted up her chin and smiled at her as their eyes met. Suddenly their lips met and she felt her body descend to the bottom of the boat. Soon a simple kiss turned into several intense kisses filled with passion. She felt his hands moving to her blouse and froze as he slid it up. She sighed when his lips moved across her stomach after he slid her skirt down a little. Her hands moved to his shirt and she untucked it lifting it up over his head. Her hands moved across his abs as they continued to make out beneath the moonlight. Then his hands slid her skirt down and she lifted her arms so he could take off her shirt. She sighed as his lips moved from hers down to her arch as her hands moved to his jeans unfastening them. He kicked off his sneakers and she slid his jeans off. As his lips moved down her arch she glanced at his watch.

"Oh Simon stop for a minute and check in with your father before you get grounded."

He stopped and grabbed his cell from his jeans and dialed Dave. While he waited for Dave to answer she rested her head on his chest and moved her fingers along his abs while he used his free hand to stroke her forehead gently. .

'Oh hey Dave just checking in. What time is our curfew again? Ooh 11:30pm alright see you later then Simon out.'

He hung up his cell and leaned back down to kiss her passionately once again after he removed her glasses. She smiled and embraced him tightly as the kisses became more intense. Around 10:45pm she smiled up at him when they took a break.

"Oh that felt so right. Shouldn't we be getting back? Our curfew is at 11:30pm."

He looked at his watch and got dressed again. Then Jeanette also got dressed and he paddled back to shore. He helped her out of the boat and took her hand. Then they walked toward the tree house. At this time I was already looking out my bedroom window as my sisters kissed his brothers goodnight. I was so relieved they had a good time and had them to love. After everything we went through when we were younger it finally paid off and we were singing sensations like Alvin and his brothers. I headed downstairs and got on my laptop to check my You Tube. The first to enter was Jeanette. She looked at me.

"You're home before us? I had the most romantic night. He is so full of surprises and so romantic that I'd never imagine. Oh Britt I think my love for him grew stronger in one night. Beneath the moonlight I was talking to him about my behavior lately and before I knew it a simple kiss turned into so much more. The feelings I had for him just doubled and for the 1st time the kisses were so intense and full of passion. At that point I thought it was the end of my innocence, but was wrong. What about you and Alvin? How was your night?"

I sighed.

"We talked about the way I've been feeling lately when we're alone for a bit, and then suddenly I was on my back gazing into those beautiful eyes of his as we kissed passionately. Same with me I thought tonight would be the end of my innocence but was also wrong. He backed down when it seemed like it was heading in that direction. It was a night filled with intense vibes. No telling how long it'll last especially with me and him…"

Jeanette just smiled.

"Only time will tell Britt. So any more drama on You Tube with those wanna be Chipettes? Or do you think we took care of it with that fight we got into with them? They really had their nerve trying to steal our men like that and that comment she posted on your video was just sick and wrong. Oh and poor Alvin when he was off his for awhile had to read it. I can understand why you thought he was angry at you. But then again you should've known he wants no one else but you sis. Well anyway I'm turning in goodnight Britt."

I smiled as I watched her go upstairs to her room and looked at my watch. Then I got up and walked outside.

"Ellie come on already. It's passed 11:30pm Theo will be in trouble. Besides it's time for you to get in. Eleanor I said now get inside."

Theodore just looked.

"Oh sorry Britt I had a good time tonight with your sister and wanted a perfect night to have a perfect ending. Oh I still have 10 minutes before my curfew. What happened with you and Alvin? Are you telling me that you two got in before the 4 of us?"

I looked at Theodore.

"Yes we did get in earlier cause Alvin has that book report due first thing Monday morning. Besides he was really tired. I also have to finish writing the song we're performing in a few weeks. Nothing really happened we had a peaceful night like you 4. Get on home before you get in trouble Theodore. Eleanor come on inside."

Eleanor looked at me.

"I'm coming let me make sure he is alright. Britt are you sure everything is alright with you and Alvin? You seem a little upset."

I looked at my baby sister.

"Like I told Theodore I'm fine. We just got in earlier cause we had a lot to do Ellie. You're forgetting this song has to be done before our recording session Sunday afternoon."

Ellie looked.

"Oh ok…did you even start writing it yet? Or are you still brainstorming?"

I sighed.

"Oh I already started it. Don't worry when I'm done I'll let you 2 know. "

Then she reminded me.

"Britt we don't have a session for two more weeks. Are you sure you're being honest with me I am your sister. I do worry about you even if I'm younger than you we are sisters."

I sighed.

"Ellie will you please stop worrying I'm fine. I'm glad you had a good time with Theo tonight."

She headed upstairs and entered her room. Then I went back to writing my song and my cell rang. It was Danielle again I hit ignore and went back to the song I was working on. My cell rang again and I realized it was Alvin's ring tone. I picked up.

'Hey Alvin yes I had a good time tonight. Just working on a few songs for the session in 2 weeks. Sorry I got you in trouble with your father earlier. I guess it slipped my mind to remind you to check in. My sisters think something is wrong with me and I told them I'm fine.'

He sighed and responded into his cell.

'Yes my brothers asked me the same thing Will you stop blaming yourself because I was late checking in. It was my fault not yours babe. I'm just working on my report for class Monday. I really hate school and can't wait till Spring Break. A whole week in Bali away from Drama…thank goodness being famous is so hard! How are the songs coming along if you don't mind me asking?'

I laughed.

'Why would I mind? Oh Alvin you always know how to make me laugh and that's one quality I like about you. Well besides your good lucks and romantic side anyway. I managed to finish one well half of it anyway. Being the lead singer is not so easy…at least we have a better manager now.'

I heard him yawn and responded.

'Get some sleep Alvin. You really seem tired and speaking of tired *yawns* after we hang up I'm going to sleep myself. Goodnight Alvin I love you.'

He responded into his cell again.

'Goodnight I love you to.'

I hung up my cell and saved the song I was working on. Then I put my laptop in the wall to charge. I fixed our couch and headed upstairs to check on my sisters before I turned in for the night. Jeanette dropped her Simon doll and I picked it up and put it back in her arms as she slept peacefully. I put the comforter over her and kissed her on the forehead. Then I checked on Eleanor who was also sleeping with her Theodore doll, and then I put her comforter over her and also kissed her on the forehead. Finally I went to my room and got ready for bed staring up at the picture of Alvin above my bed with a smile. I pulled my covers down and got underneath also holding my Alvin doll as I slept soundly through the night. As I slept those visions I've had in my mind returned and I woke up looking around my room to see if he was there next to me in my bed. I shook my head and ran to my bathroom washing my face with cold water. But this time I realized the feelings were more intense than when they started when we first got together. This time I could feel his body against mine as we moved across the mattress. I could hear the breathing escalating as we got deeper and the environment become like steam in a shower. I thought I was losing my mind but also looked at my calendar realizing how close spring was being in February already. I sat up in my bed for a bit and read a romance novel trying to keep my mind off of how close we got tonight by the old clubhouse. I ended up falling asleep with the book on my face cause I didn't want to look at Alvin's picture staring down at me. Before I went to sleep.

Saturday morning I got up early, and finished struggling with my songs. I stared at the lyrics and went back to 1st song my sisters and I wrote together. There was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened the door and stared.

"Good morning Ellie. Sure I'd like some breakfast. What about Jenny?"

Eleanor looked.

"She's in her lab and isn't answering me. How are the songs coming?"

I sighed.

"Slowly I wrote half the lyrics. The 1st few; but now I'm stuck. Here take a look at what I have so far and see if you can help me get unstuck."

Eleanor sat at my desk and looked over the lyrics. Then she smiled and picked up the pencil I had next to the notebook.

"Here Britt we needed two more verses. I looked over what you wrote and wrote two more. What do you think?"

I looked over the last two verses and smiled.

"Thank you Ellie that's perfect. Song #1 is complete. I think this one should be our 1st single off our new album? But then again it depends on what Dave says."

Eleanor smiled.

"Yes I know that Britt but we have tough competition. The boys have been out there longer than us. But look at it this way our 1st album hit Platinum; we actually have a platinum record. We have the plaque hanging in the living room."

I smiled.

"Yes I know that Ellie. That alone should make me happy and help me write the songs for our latest. Yet I still struggle. Why can't I be like Alvin and not have to struggle?"

Eleanor stared.

"Britt he learned from Dave. You're his girl if you're still stuck call him and ask him to help you out. He might be up already you never know."

I looked at the clock and dialed Alvin's cell. Of course I got his answering machine and had to leave a message.

'Alvin it's me Brittany; I am still stuck on writing these songs for our upcoming album. I was wondering if you're not real busy could you come by and give me a hand with lyrics. Love your girl Britt.'

After I got dressed I headed down to Jeanette's lab and knocked on the door.

"Jenny it's me Britt can you please open the door? Jeanette!"

She opened the door.

"Oh sorry Britt; I was in the middle of my project what is it?"

I looked.

"Eleanor is making breakfast; aren't you going to eat?"

She took off her lab coat and we entered the kitchen and drank our tea. Eleanor looked out our window and stared at me.

"Oh no Britt; guess who is in town? I thought he dumped you?"

I looked up and asked.

"Who are you talking about Alvin?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"No Phillip your ex. You think I'm kidding go look and he got a car to. Britt what are you going to do? You know what he's up to?"

The door bell rang and I answered. He handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Brittany baby how have you been? Am I allowed to come in or no?"

I glared.

"Don't you dare Brittany baby me; you jerk. All of a sudden you want to be nice to me? Hmm I wonder why that is? Let me guess read the magazines lately and think I'll take you back?"

He looked.

"What magazines I don't read those that's for immature babies. Why are you asking me that question? I only came to make amends with you. Is that a crime? Brittany you know how much you mean to me."

I laughed.

"Yea right? Try again Phillip! If you know what's good for you; then you'd leave before my claws make you leave now get out of my sight I hate you and moved on! Don't you dare touch me again?"

I heard a growl behind Phillip and smiled.

"Hi Alvin thanks for coming."

Phillip looked and tried to grab me and Alvin grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"Didn't she just tell you not to touch her?"

Phillip felt his arm grabbed and turned around.

"Oh please a chipmunk is going to take me down? Are you kidding me? Don't make me laugh shorty!"

Alvin growled as Phillip lunged for him and grabbed his fist.

"I may be a chipmunk but that is my girl you're messing with! Now either leave her alone or I'm going to kick your ass kabish! Do not test me cause I am not one to mess with and have claws that can do some damage!! Get my drift; now it's your decision! What ya gonna do? Leave and I won't hurt you or are you going to press my buttons and cause me to kick your ass?"

He laughed and tried to hit Alvin again.

"What ya gonna do slap me to death?"

Alvin showed his claws while he growled and Phillip looked down and gulped.

"Ok I'll leave her alone please don't damage my man hood can you let me down now! Please I'll never show my face around here again let me go!!"

Alvin retracted his claws and punched him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Then he grabbed my waist and greeted me with a kiss. Phillip got up and got in his car limping. Then he drove off and Alvin laughed.

"Are you ok babe? Who was that guy?"

I looked and returned his approach.

"My ex Phillip. Thank you Alvin, and yes I'm fine. I love you."

He smiled and responded.

"I'm glad and I love you 2."

Then the 4 of us entered our tree house and I headed up the stairs to my room to get my notebook. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you for beating him up. I told him to leave and he wouldn't. Then I told him not to touch me and he wouldn't stop. I'm so glad you showed up when you did. I'm surprised you're up so early."

He just laughed.

"You have to get up early when you have a CD due to drop soon. But I'm used to it being in the business so long. So where exactly are you stuck?"

I sighed and showed him the song I was working on and he looked at it.

"Britt you only need a few more verses….but to make it a really good song try adding one more person throughout it."

I looked and smiled as he sat down next to me on a chair.

"Hmm like who you? I like that idea but will it work? I mean "Want It" was our first hit and look how long it took to get on the charts."

He shook his head.

"Brittany it takes a while to make it to the charts, but when you have a good song it might premiere sooner than you may think. Ok let's say you do make this song your 1st #1 hit then you'll thank me later, but if you don't you just keep on trying."

I smiled at him as he sat next to me. Then thought about what he said and started to write the next few verses. He watched as I wrote the lyrics and looked at the 1st one I finished….

"Britt can I see that song please? It seems pretty long."

I handed him the folder with the completed song and looked .

"Go on; it's not really long…just a song all 3 of us have our own verse in….kind of like "Want It."

He looked and nodded.

"Oh I see……but this one sounds more like you 3 when it comes to other girls trying to get with me especially you."

I laughed

"Hey I'm not the only jealous one out of the 3 of us. We all get jealous when girls try to get with you 3. Stop making me look like the bad girl here."

He laughed.

"Oh really well aren't you the bad girl out the Chipettes or no? Well are you going to answer the question?"

I looked up.

"Oh alright you…yes I am the bad girl of the Chipettes just like you're the bad boy of the chipmunks. But not that bad."

I felt his lips on my neck and froze.

"Alvin don't you dare. I am trying to write a song here. What are you up to?"

He smiled slyly.

"I'm not up to anything just watching you write the song that's all. My hands aren't even near you….Brittany will you just relax and concentrate on your song. I'm not doing anything."

I looked in my mirror and responded.

"Oh really then why do I feel your lips on my neck? Can you stop that please? Alvin please at least until I finish this song? ALVIN!!!"

He stopped and I sighed with relief and went back to writing the song. Jeanette and Eleanor entered and joined us. He looked around and shook his head. Jeanette saw sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Alvin if you're hot put on the ceiling fan. Brittany never sleeps with it on cause she always claims she's cold."

He gulped.

"Oh no I'm fine really. Just watching the time."

I just stared at her.

"I do to sleep with it on; just on low. Oh whatever. "

I watched as Alvin went to my window and stared out remaining silent. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at the 1st song I wrote earlier with Ellie's help. Then I saw Alvin look back where I sat still working on the song. I finally finished and brought it over to Alvin still staring out of my window.

"Alvin I put an A where you come in throughout the song. Is that what you meant?"

He took it from me and smiled as he read it.

"Yes Britt that's exactly what I was talking a bout. I just wish we could be alone for once."

I looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"Yes I wish we could also…but we both know that's impossible. Unless you're up for a swim in the lake behind the tree house? It's really up to you."

He looked around.

"A swim in the lake? Without them following us; you and I both know that's impossible. We are never going to be alone until we go to Bali….which is over a month away if I can hold out that long…..it's not getting any better."


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Getaway

Ch 6

"Quality Time Together"

We arrived at the recording studio and Dave looked at me. Then he signaled us to exercise our vocal chords while he set up the equipment. Alvin sat in the recording room while my sisters and I put our headphones on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he signaled me to start off the 1st song. I nodded and waited for my cue and began singing into the mike while my two sisters backed me up. After we were done recording the 1st song Alvin gave us a thumb up. I took a sip of my water and waited till my sisters got in their positions to record the next song on our agenda. The afternoon dragged on as we recorded our album and I enjoyed recording the one featuring Alvin cause he smiled at me as I sang and while my sisters sang back up. That was the last song we recorded for our album and Dave called all 3 of us into the studio.

"Alright ladies first thing tomorrow we put the whole CD together. Then we start the planning of your album release party complete with concert….all eyes will be on you 3 not the boys."

I looked at Alvin and shook my head.

"If it's only us on stage where will you 3 be?"

He smiled.

"Britt we'll be there in the audience with a few of our close friends cheering you on. Relax and go home and take a nap. I'll pick you up at 7pm….no one else will be with me just me. It'll be a date only for the 2 of us."

I was confused.

"Exactly where are we going? I mean if your father isn't driving you to my house. There is really nowhere we can go and you know I'm right."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"You'll see when I pick you up at 7pm Britt baby. I have to stay here with my father and start mixing the CD and all that other stuff involved in getting your CD ready for your big party. There's your stepmother see you tonight bye."

I sighed and looked at him.

"Ok Alvin see you tonight then and don't be late. Bye Alvin I love you."

My sisters and I got in Ms. Miller's car and we headed to her house because the school found out we were 3 kids livin on our own and wouldn't let us live in our tree house anymore. So Ms. Miller ended up adopting us and becoming our stepmother. My sisters were happy about it but not me I missed my freedom. As we drove toward Ms. Miller's Eleanor looked.

"Britt why are you so glum? We'll have a family to call our own like Alvin and his brothers. Why can't you be happy about it instead of being so snappy with everyone?"

I looked.

"I am not being snappy Eleanor just tired. Excuse me for living oh whatever."

Ms. Miller yelled at me.

"Brittany if you don't watch your tone with your sister I will not let you go out with Alvin tonight. Do I make myself clear…BRITTANY?"

Both my sisters laughed and I glared. We pulled up to Ms. Miller's house and I entered the house and slammed my bedroom door. Then I took off my sneakers and took a nap to calm myself down after all that happened today. As I slept my anger took its toll on me causing me to fantasize about Alvin again.

'Nobody is gonna keep me away from my Alvin'

_**My eyes closed and in my mind I saw my bedroom door open and there stood Alvin. I sat up and looked smiling at him. While he walked to my bed and started to kiss me passionately as he moved his hands inside my shirt slowly unbuttoning it and caressing every inch of my body causing me to moan and arch my body. He said nothing and continued to remove my clothes as he kissed every inch of my body causing me to grip my pink sheets below. I began to scream out.**_

'_**Alvin Oh Alvin…while I squirmed thinking he was about to make love to me. I felt his tongue moving down my chest a little and him nibbling on my neck. I gasped lightly as I felt him sliding my pajama bottoms down. Then I felt him get on top of me and kissed me passionately as he tangled his fingers in my long auburn hair. Suddenly I felt him inside of me and squealed loudly as he continued to move deeper inside of me.'**_

I woke up just to see my clothes and sheets on the floor as Alvin stood by my bedroom door staring in a confused look. I looked at him with an erotic hungry look and ran into his arms not caring I had no clothes on.

"Alvin I feel "dirty" right now…and feel like taking a shower."

His jaw dropped as he looked at my exposed body and carried me to my bathroom so I could take a shower. After I closed my bathroom door and felt so embarrassed having him walk in seeing me like that. I shook my head as I got in my shower and leaned against my tile wondering what that was all about. Wondering if at that moment he would dump me because of my behavior a little while ago. I couldn't get over his face when he seen what I did to my bed and the way his jaw dropped.

I heard Ms. Miller coming toward my room and gulped. I was afraid she'd yell at Alvin because he was in my room. But I didn't hear any yelling when I got out of my shower. After I got dressed he smiled at me.

"Don't worry babe I cleaned it up she won't think anything happened. What was that all about? If you want we can stay here and watch movies. We don't have to go out if you're not up to it?"

I looked.

"No I rather not stay here if you don't mind. I'm fine it was just a dream."

Alvin looked.

"Just a dream? Are you aware I heard the whole thing when I came by to pick you up? Don't you dare tell me it was just a dream? Brittany enough is enough stop denying the fact that your feelings for me have grown since that conversation we had about the level we're at. I told you I don't know how long I can hold out…do you not listen to me when I talk? Look me in my eyes and tell me you were not just dreaming about making love to me…I mean it. "

I looked and glared.

"Yes I was dreaming about making love to you are you happy now? Who else would I be dreaming about? Well???"

He just looked.

"Britt calm down I'm sorry. I understand you're angry because you had to leave your tree house but don't take your anger out on me! I am only trying to cheer you up! Either lose the attitude or I swear I will leave do I make myself clear!"

I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you but I'm just under a lot of stress, having to leave our tree house, the album, the party, the way I was when you walked in and just a lot on my mind. Please don't leave I rather you be here to make me feel better. Alvin please I need you to be with me please?"

I saw his face light up and Ms. Miller glared. Then he stared at me. When we walked outside there it was a brand new red sports car and I looked around.

"Who's car is that parked in front of Ms. Miller's house. It's really nice."

I heard the horn beep and he opened the passenger side door for me. My mouth dropped as I got in and he got in on the driver's side. Then he pulled out and we drove toward the drive in. He paid for our tickets and put his arm behind my head and I snuggled up to him as we watched the movie in silence. The kissing scene came up and he leaned over and our lips met. Then my hands moved inside of his shirt and he smiled at me continuing to kiss me passionately. I looked at his backseat and he stared at me.

"Don't you even think for a second we would make love in the backseat of my new car? The seats are leather and we're celebrities and can't take that kind of risk….Brittany if that's what you want we have to find somewhere private. After that dream you had you started to make me get hot. Lucky for you I am able to control myself or we'd both be in trouble."

I didn't know what to do at that point and sighed.

"What if I don't want you to stay in control anymore? Then what would you say to that? Alvin I also don't know how long I can hold out either. "

He looked at me.

"Yes I know that but don't you want our 1st time to be in a romantic place away from everyone. It's only a few more weeks until we leave for Bali Britt. Oh did I forget to mention we are sharing a hotel room; or did I forget to tell you that little detail?"

I looked.

"You and me in a hotel room together? Just the two of us? Exactly how did you pull that off?"

He smiled.

"I didn't my father told me last night and gave me our keys already…actually the 3 couples are sharing a hotel room. Mind you with an ocean view from the balcony…almost like the room we shared in Switzerland."

I was very happy hearing this and smiled at him...

"If that's the case I think I can wait until we get to Bali. Under one condition chipmunk boy….no excuses cause I'm bout to lose every inch of my self control being in your car alone just like we are right now."

He stared.

"You are? No you're not it's just you remembering your dream nothing more. Britt take a deep breath…..and just look forward to Bali and the rest of our date in my new car. You'll be fine."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to watch the end of the movie and wrapped my arms around him. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed.

After the movie he drove toward the bridge and took my hand as we sat on top of his car parked by the beach. He looked at the time.

"How bout a night swim? No one is here but us?"

I smiled.

"Sounds good but I don't have a bathing suit on? Unless oh no are you crazy? Alvin you and I skinny dipping but that'll lead to what you want to wait till Bali!"

He looked and stared at me.

"There's only one way to find that out babe. Come on then come and get me if you're fast enough that is?"

I thought for a second and watched as he took off his clothes and ran into the water. Then I couldn't resist and also took off my clothes and left them in his car. I also ran into the water and he caught me.

"Aah that's a girl? Isn't this refreshing?"

Our eyes met and then our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately. I felt him nibbling on my neck and started to heat up and thought I felt something. I looked down and gulped. Then I stared deep into his eyes.

He smiled and caressed every inch on my body saying.

"Being celebrities have their advantages don't you think? We're all alone on this beach and the water is just right…..If you don't feel comfortable I can always put a towel down on the sand and we can lay on it? I have one in my car unless you rather stay in the water? Whatever you're up to is fine with me?"

I smiled and looked at him again.

"Oh no I rather be on the shore also with you on top of me making out passionately."

His eyes lit up and he carried me to the shore and put the towel down. Then he lay me down gently and kissed me passionately. My hands moved from by my side to his neck and I wrapped them around him as the kisses became more intense I felt his hands moving up my thighs and swallowed hard. At this point I felt my body ignite and he whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it.

"Am I getting you hot! Cause you are getting me hot!"

I gulped as I responded.

"Oh yes you definitely are Alvie! One question though exactly what are you going to do about it? Well I'm waiting Dr. Love!"

He smiled slyly and kissed me passionately again moving his hands from the side and in between my legs causing me to sigh as he comes down toward me as I lay on my back. I watch as he comes down toward me and my cell rings…..then I recognize Ms. Miller's ring tone and get frustrated.

"Oh man…Alvin stop. Forget it now it's my stepmother!"

He looked and also read the caller ID frowning…Ooh Kill Joy…why did she have to go and do that? We were so close!!! Let me get dressed and bring you your clothes so we can head home!! I sat up and watched as he got dressed and flipped open my sidekick.

'Yes Ms. Miller I'm aware you have rules I need to follow and will be in 45 minutes the movie just ended. See you in 45 minutes bye Ms. Miller.'

He fastened his jeans and fixed his belt and I looked up.

"Alvin I'm so sorry…I should've shut my cell off!! It's all my fault stupid Brittany! Please don't be mad at me! I really was willing since you're so irresistible and all mine! But I am not living in our tree house anymore and have to abide by her rules no matter how much I hate it!"

He tied his sneakers and leaned down to kiss me passionately again.

"It's alright I'm not blaming you. Maybe it was a sign that we should wait till Bali. Come on get dressed before I make you miss your curfew….Maybe another time before Bali…we'll see."

I really felt bad and shook my head as I got my clothes back on and also tied my sneakers. I wax wearing a pink shirt that tied in the back and needed help so naturally I asked him.

"Oh Alvin can you tie this for me so it'll stay tight? I was able to tie it because I was in front of my mirror but there is no mirror here. Can you help me?"

He smiled and tied my shirt making sure it was secure and then he picked up the towel we were on and brushed the sand from it and folded it before he put it in the trunk of his car. We got in his car and while he drove I fixed my hair and put it back up in my pony tail. He smiled at me when he came to a red light and grabbed my hand and put it in his lap. Then he also combed his hair and fixed his red cap at the red light. We came to Ms. Miller's and he walked me to the door. Making sure no one was around he wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me up against his car passionately. I heard Ms. Miller yell.

"Brittany in the house now young lady! BRITTANY I said now!"

Alvin sighed and shook his head and I looked down at where he held my hand and just didn't want to let go. But he didn't want trouble and waited till I got inside and then he pulled out and drove toward his house. I locked the door behind me and saw Ms. Miller's eyes staring at me. Then I got aggravated and went up the stairs to my room and got ready for bed and stared up at the picture of Alvin staring down at my bed where I slept. I entered my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I pulled my bed down and heard my sisters giggling behind me.

"Oh look at you Ms. Innocent on Cloud 9 we see? Why not tell us the details we are so curious!"

I turned around toward them.

"I am not on Cloud 9 leave me alone! I am tired and going to bed just get out of my room now! We went on a date and kissed goodnight…get your minds from the gutter will you! Goodnight ladies! I said out now before I make you both I'm in no mood for either of you now get out!"

I slammed my bedroom door again and heard Ms. Miller. She entered and stared at me.

"One more out burst like that and you will be grounded do I make myself clear young lady? Now you tell me where you were tonight that you're in such a daze! BRITTANY!!"

I looked up and stared.

"We went to a drive in movie and it's been a while since we were actually on a real date. I'm just happy we were able to go out alone tonight that's all…and sorry about the attitude but I'm not used to taking orders. I've been caring for my sisters since I was just a baby and it'll take me a while to get used to it!"

She smiled and brushed her hand against my cheek.

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight Brittany dear. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. That makes the two of us I'm not used to giving orders! Jeanette and Eleanor to bed now and leave your sister alone. Goodnight Brittany dear see you in the morning. I love you."

I smiled as she put my comforter over me.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller I love you to. See you in the morning."

Then I drifted off to sleep holding my Alvin doll in my arms and she stroked my forehead gently before she shut my light and the door. Both my sisters also kissed me goodnight and apologized. Of course I forgave them. I opened my eyes one more time.

"Goodnight Jenny and Ellie see you in the morning."

Jeanette closed my door behind her and I drifted back off to sleep peacefully!


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Getaway

Ch 7

"A Night of Romance"

A week after our romantic night on the private beach Alvin and his brothers had a concert. All day in school that's all you heard the girls talking about….you could hear it all through the hall and in class before the bell rang. I sat at my desk and shook my head as I did my class work. Being the lead singer of the Chipmunks' girl was a little harder than you'd think. Listening to all your best friends swoon over what he was going to wear on stage tonight. Who'd be the first one in line to get his autograph all that was involved and annoying.

Alvin also sat in class and shook his head turning to me.

"Man they act like they've never been to a Chipmunks concert before. The curse of stardom I suppose. Any way after the concert tonight; do you want to go out or just come by and watch a few movies with me? Britt are you alright? You've been quiet all day are you mad at me or something?"

I shook my head.

"No Alvin of course not. Just tired of hearing all the groupies around me, and same thing you hear. Oh what will he be wearing on stage, what will they be singing, and I hope I'm the 1st in line for an autograph."

He laughed.

"Yes of course they are like that, but see you have me right after I get off the stage it shouldn't be bothering you. So did you decide what you wanna do tonight or would you just rather go home and let me rest?"

I thought for a second.

"Hmm maybe go by your place after the concert and just watch movies. I know you'll be tired after the concert so we should just relax."

He smiled and then the bell rang. The 6 of us got our books together and headed home. Alvin yawned and I looked.

"Alvin go take a nap so you'll have all the energy you need to please your fans. I'll be by later with my sisters."

He smiled and walked me to Ms. Miller's door and kissed me up against the tire swing out front of our house. Then I watched as he got back in his car and drove toward their house. Then I entered my house and Ms. Miller looked.

"So Brittany dear are you alright now? I know I can be mean sometimes but I've never been a parent till now sweetie. Where are your sisters?"

I looked and responded.

"Oh they should be getting in any minute…Alvin's car can't hold that many people so his brothers, Jenny, and Ellie had to take the bus. I'm going upstairs in my room to start my book report due on Monday. "

I headed upstairs to my room and started my book report on my lap top. Then around 4pm my sisters and I got ready to meet the boys by their house to head to the theatre they were performing at tonight. I was braiding Jeanette's hair when Eleanor told us.

"Oh Teddy is taking me to Lovers' Hill tonight after the concert. I can't wait…what are you two doing tonight?"

My mouth and Jenny's mouths dropped.

"Lovers Hill are you serious? Exactly how are you getting there?"

She smiled slyly.

"Oh he's borrowing Dave's car. I can't wait it will be so romantic."

Jeanette waited t6ill she exited my room.

"Yes it sure will be. Oh man our baby sister before us? This is not happening to us. And it's ironic cause you and Alvin are supposedly the wild ones."

I sighed.

"Oh please don't even think like that. This is Theodore; Jenny he would never. What about you and Simon what are you two doing 2night?"

She sighed.

"Oh not much just taking a romantic stroll in the park. Since Theodore beat Simon to borrow Dave's car. And we both know your man will knock either of them out if they ask to borrow his car. Unless you're hiding something from us. I mean you seemed like you were on cloud 9 last Friday? Did you two umm?"

I shook my head.

"No we were so close but then Ms. Miller called me and we had to leave. I mean it's not really a big deal we haven't yet. Just the point of it all is both of us nearly lost all our self control after the movie. Not that I wasn't willing it's just living under Ms. Miller's roof we have limitations that I really hate. I mean if we still lived in our tree house then most likely we would've but it didn't turn out that way. Anyway we're just going to watch movies by his house tonight cause he will be so tired after the concert. Let's just hope our baby sister has more sense not to at Lovers Hill. Too many couples have and I think it's just gross. But that's me."

In the meantime at their house Alvin was laying on his bed staring at the picture of me when he drifted off to sleep. A few minutes into his sleep.

_**Suddenly his door opened and there she stood the girl of his dreams. He watched as she made her way to his bed and sat up. Brittany what exactly are you up to? What are you doing? She giggled softly and got on the bed kissing him passionately pushing him down and moving her hands to where his shirt was buttoned and slowly unbuttoned his shirt gently kissing his chest down to his abs. He felt the sweat beginning to form and gulped as he undressed her and pushed her down to the bed. As he returned her approach he heard her screams of pleasure as he came down on her several times her claws came out and dug into his skin causing him to go deeper as she squirmed below him moaning his name…….Then she pushed him down still with her legs wrapped around his waist and moved up on him 'Ah Brittany…Oh Brittany……what aagh made you change your mind? Her words cam as she struggled to speak…aagh Alvin I love you so much and didn't want to wait anymore…so I decided to let my guard down and let you have me…'**_

He heard his alarm go off and woke up looking around his room not seeing her but realizing his bed was torn apart and he was naked. Then he heard my voice and froze. I started to get concerned and yelled.

"Alvin are you ok in there? Answer the door it's me Brittany…Alvin."

He responded still a little shaky.

"Yes I'm fine Brittany…will be right down. Just need to take my shower. Whatever you do don't come in."

I heard the shower water running and entered his room and looked on his bed but saw the comforter on his floor and saw the large sweat spot where he lay earlier. I shook my head and exited his room and sat on the couch by my sisters. Then 30 minutes later he descended from the stairs and I could see it in his eyes but didn't know what to do. Dave called.

"Come on kids the limo is here. Alvin did you hear me? Hello you have a concert in an hour and need to rehearse. Alvin are you getting sick again?"

He shook his head.

"No Dave I'm fine. Just overslept a little and had to rush. I'm fine really."

He wouldn't even look at me like he was embarrassed just like I was the day I was in a daze like he was right now. I decided not to really say anything to him cause he was in no mood to talk. We got in the limo and he still said nothing just stared out of the window. I really started to worry and wished we would've on the beach so he wouldn't be like this toward me.

The limo pulled up and our body guards pushed passed our many fans screaming for the boys especially Alvin…..the cameras flashed and my sisters grabbed onto his brothers while I just buried my head in his jacket. We got inside the theatre and I sighed with relief. Then as his brothers entered their dressing rooms my sisters kissed them. As he was about to enter his dressing room I tapped him. Then he turned toward me and smiled. I smiled back and gazed deep into his eyes, and our lips met. I decided to kiss him a little longer than I usually did and when we broke apart I smiled slyly and he knew I had a general idea of what he was doing in his room earlier. The door closed to his dressing room and I followed my sisters to our seats. We watched as Dave made his way to the stage by the mike.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages….put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks. Take it away boys."

The strobe lights flashed and one by one they stood in a spotlight Alvin with his hoodie…..lifted his head up and took the hood down…followed by both his brothers. My sisters screamed like chipmunks groupies and I shook my head.

"Can you two act a little more mature please? They are our boyfriends don't make a scene my goodness!"

The music started and I watched as he moved across the stage with his microphone in hand. I was in a trance watching him dance before his cue came in to start singing….

**Yeah, I like that, You know what I mean,  
You're looking kinda fly tonight girl, What's up, Check it!**

Baby when the lights go out, I'll show you what it's all about  
Coming at you girl, You know you I like this girl, Here we go!

I ain't sorry for the way I feel,  
I know you think I'm being insincere,  
From the way I'm treating you,  
I never wanted to be so unkind,  
The only one thing on my mind,  
Is just kicking it with you girl!

Baby it's not the way I feel, you know you must believe me,  
Baby it's not part of the deal, Oh, No, No!

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Baby when the lights go out, Every single word cannot express,  
The love and tenderness, I'll show you what it's all about,  
Babe I swear you will succumb to me, So baby come to me,  
When the lights go out!**

I know you think it may be just a lie,  
Ain't no use in putting up a fight,  
Cos my heart is set on you,  
I see the truth its in your eyes,  
I ain't fooled by your thin disguise,  
I can see I'm getting through babe!

Girl don't deny the way you feel, You know you've gotta trust me,  
Give a chance to prove I'm real, Oh, Yeah, Yeah!

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Baby when the lights go out, Every single word cannot express,  
The love and tenderness, I'll show you what it's all about,  
Babe I swear you will succumb to me, So baby come to me,  
When the lights go out! Every single word cannot express,  
The love and tenderness, I'll show you what it's all about,  
Babe I swear you will succumb to me, So baby come to me,  
When the lights go out!**

When I flick da switch, Make ya hips wanna dip now,  
I can get you off, Cos I'm ready and equipped now,  
Swing for me baby give me all that you got,  
Never wanna stop cos ya make me feel hot,  
I know what you wanna do, And that I feel the same way too,  
Give me what ya want through, The days and the nights,  
Yeah its about time, That we turned out the lights!

The song ended and the fans screamed even louder…I also screamed like a maniac and so did my sisters….I caught the glimpse of Alvin's eyes looking right at me…and in the corner of my eye I also saw him smiling……Danielle shook her head and tried to scream louder.

"Oh Alvin you're so fine marry me please!!"

I watched as he continued to dance and grab his fans' hands causing them to swoon and scream. My sisters also watched as his two brothers grabbed their fans' hands. It didn't really bother any of us one bit cause after the concert they'd be holding us in their arms. The music ended for the 1st song and they took their positions one more time this time I really liked the song…….

The beat started and the boys started to dance again and the crowd went wild screaming and yelling. One girl behind me got me angry because she put the sign she made in front of my face that read…'I love You Alvin……..'

I looked and turned around yelling at her.

"Do you mind I'm trying to watch the concert too you know…now lift it up out of my face!!"

She looked at me.

"Some Alvin fan you are…in the front row and has no sign. No wonder you're mad…you hypocrite!!"

I had my shades on so she didn't recognize me and I let her slide after she put the sign up where he could see it!! I didn't really care either…I danced in the audience with my sisters because the beat was hot….and I couldn't stay still……

**I see you pulling on up in your car  
And there's something on your mind  
You've been driving around the whole night  
Now you're pulling up next to mine**

I'll lift the hood and look up under  
From the front and to the bumper  
Roll the window up and lock the door  
Cause I'm gonna bring rain and thunder

Bridge:  
I'll fill you up-up (If you wanna get some)  
I'll pump you up-up (Cause I got the premium)  
I'll fill you up-up, pump you up-up  
'Till the tip-top, drip drop, don't stop, don't stop

Chorus:  
You ain't gotta do it yourself, baby  
I'm-a give you that full service, you'll see  
You ain't gotta, gotta be nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service...  
You ain't even gotta get out of your seat  
I'm-a give you that full service, you'll see  
You ain't gotta, gotta be nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service...

I see you pulling up to the bar  
And there's something on your mind  
Like you've been hanging around the whole night,  
Just sittin' there sippin' up on your wine

[Full Service featuring New Edition Lyrics On .com/ ]

I'll pop the cork and fill the glasses  
I'll wipe it up if your drink splashes  
Send the check my way tonight,  
You don't fight, cause I wanna protect your assests

Bridge

Chorus

You ain't gotta, gotta get nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service  
You ain't gotta, gotta get nervous, nervous  
I'm-a give you, give you full service, service

If you could only see, how good it could be  
Anything you need, I'm-a step right up  
And it's on me, ain't no dime I'm-a work it on out

If you could only see, how good it could be  
Anything you need, I'm-a step right up  
And it's on me, ain't no dime I'm-a work it on out

The song ended and the boys left the stage to change. My sisters and I looked at one another and just shrugged. Then they returned to the stage and Alvin came forward…

"Alright we';re gonna slow it down a bit and this last song is for 3 special people in our lives you know who you are…..hit it Simon……"

We watched as Simon used his keyboard and played the music…my mouth dropped when I recognized the beat. Tears started to form in my eyes as Alvin started it off and winked at me as he came to the front…….

**You hoped it would come true  
that one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
you like romantic movies  
and you never will forget  
the way it felt when romeo kissed juliette  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more  
i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, i can love you like that**

i never make a promise  
i don't intend to keep  
so when i say forever  
forever's what i mean  
i'm no casanova  
but i swear this much is true,  
i'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby open up your eyes...

i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, i can love you like that

if you want tenderness  
i've got tenderness  
and i see through to the heart of you  
if you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far

i can love you, girl i can (i can love you love you)  
oh baby oh...  
i can love you like that  
i would make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
i can love you like that  
i can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
love you like that  
i can make you my world  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
i would give you my heart  
my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything

The song ended and the boys bowed.

"Thank you for coming out to see us….we love you all and goodnight."

The curtain fell and my sisters and I waited till the fans left and ran back stage. I knocked on Alvin's dressing room and he answered.

"Hey you. I can see you waited till the fans dispersed and made it back here alive. So what did you think about the last song we performed tonight? Are those tears in your eyes Britt? Here let me wipe them for you. So I guess that long passionate kiss before I hit the stage meant you knew what was on my mind? I can't help it no matter how hard I try to but all I can seem to think of is you and I in passion? This afternoon really blew my mind…it felt so real and then my alarm went off and I looked around my room and didn't see you. All I did see was that huge sweat stain on my bed and the covers on my floor……and never mind what else. I rather not say if you don't mind."

He looked at his dressing room door to make sure it was closed and smiled at me. Then I watched as he pulled me closer to him and started to kiss me pushing me down to the couch in his dressing room. I smiled as we kissed passionately and moved my hands inside his shirt moving my hands across his abs as I moved his shirt up. He also moved his hands to my shirt and lifted it up. There was a knock on the door and then we heard it.

"Alvin and Brittany come on so we can all go home!! ALLLVIIN I said open the door now! Don't make me come in there young man…ALLVViin."  
He paused and shook his head as he fixed his shirt and watched as I fixed mine. Then we exited his dressing room holding hands while Dave looked at us suspiciously. Alvin looked.

"Dave we were only talking gee. Why do you keep on looking at me like that?"

He looked.

"Because you still have Brittany's lipstick on your lips smart one. Yea talking sure you were….anyway come on kids it's getting late and your brother Theodore is using my car."

Simon looked at Alvin.

"Can I please borrow your car? Come on its supposed to be a treat for Jenny after the concert and I need a car. Alvin please…I am begging you!"

Alvin laughed as he put his arm behind my head.

"No for the 100th time. No one uses my car but me; I bought it no body else now stop asking me. SIMON I said no!"

_**The 2 videos that go with this chapter will be posted on my You Tube BrittMiller329….the link is in my profile…I hope you enjoy reading and watching them……**_


	8. Chapter 8

Spring Getaway

Ch8

"Many Issues"

Simon looked and glared at Alvin. Then Alvin sighed and put his head down. Then Simon fired back.

"Why don't you stop being selfish, and share the car? All 3 of us drive not just you."

I looked up.

"Since you're such a braniac; why not save up and buy one of your own."

We watched as Simon glared Then Alvin looked.

"It makes so much sense that he's speechless."

We both laughed and so did Theodore and Ellie. Dave just looked and shook his head. My cell rings and its Miss Miller. I answer.

'Oh so your old group is getting together for a reunion? Oh ok we'll stay at Dave's and be on our best behavior. Yes Ms. Miller I will keep my eye on them since I'm the oldest. Oh and have fun. We'll see you on Monday I love you to. Bye Ms. Miller.'

Jeanette smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"It's no big deal really. Stop worrying about them. A nice romantic stroll in the park is fine with me. "

Simon smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then the limo pulled up and his brothers ran into the house to get ready. Alvin looked.

"While they get ready let's go by your house and get you 3 together. Dave we'll be right back."

He drove us to our house and the 3 of us separated into our rooms. Alvin followed me into mine. As he sat on my bed our cat rubbed against his leg and he shook his head. Through my mirror I could see.

"Alvin you don't like cats? If she's bothering you I'll put her in Ms. Miller's room."

He looked.

"No of course not she just reminds me of our 1st pet Cookie Chomper III a kitten we had when we were younger."

I sat on my bed next to him.

"Why do you seem so upset? Do you want to talk about it or no?"

He sighed.

"I'm not just thinking; I'm fine Britt really. OK fine I'll tell you. One afternoon we came home from school and Theodore was looking for our kitten. He asked both of us if we saw him and both of us told him not since this morning before we left for school. Then Dave entered our room and told us what happened. Theodore broke down in tears and Simon tried his best not to cry but it didn't last. "

I looked and asked.

"What about you? How were you?"

He froze and gulped.

"I was upset and cried when no one was around. I basically remained strong for my brothers like any older brother would."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Alvin I'm so sorry to hear that. But yet so sweet how you comforted your brothers even though you were also upset."

He sighed and lay on my bed watching as I packed my bag. Then he smiled slyly. Jeanette entered my room.

"Oh Britt; Theodore is going to drop me and Simon off at the park. Can you take mine and Ellie's bags to the house and we'll see you tonight. Bye Alvin see you later tonight. Bye now."

I watched as Theodore pulled out and ran back to my room to get Alvin's car keys. He handed them to me and I took my sisters' bags to the car and put them in the trunk. Making sure his car was locked up. Then I entered the house again and locked the front door. After the door was locked I went back to my room and didn't see him on the bed.

"Alvin where are you? I have your car keys. ALVIN! Ooh you are impossible and I still stay with you! ALVIIIN!"

I got angry and put his car keys on the dresser and then went back to packing my bag also being angry at him. I took my cell out and text him.

'Where are you? Alvin if you don't stop the games I swear you will wish you weren't with me!'

He came up behind me and nibbled on my ear and his breath felt so hot as his lips moved to my neck. In between the kissing he asked.

"Are you excited about the upcoming trip? I know I am and don't think I can hold back that long and we're alone to. Brittany I'm not playing games I'm being serious. Besides I have something to tell you."

At that remark I looked up.

"Tell me what? Alvin what are you trying to tell me? Alvin?"

He sighed.

"Britt we're gonna be gone a week…..because of our tight schedule. With the movie and all."

My heart sank and I turned toward him.

"A week; do you have any idea how depressed I'll be in school without you there. Why do you wait till now to tell me this? How long have you known answer me."

He looked.

"I just found out can you calm down please? It's not like I wanted it to happen but what am I supposed to do? Brittany don't do this to me."

I looked.

"You tell me not to do this to you. When I'm the one who has to suffer and listen to all your groupies driving me nuts! What do you expect me to do? Hold my head up high and pretend I'm not depressed! If that's what you want I can't I'm sorry! You just don't get it do you? Alvin I am going to be in tears every night until you get back and won't be able to think without you on my mind! What do you want from me?"

He looked and stared deep into my eyes.

"Britt it's a week; now we both know you're stronger than that…we have to leave tomorrow please try to make tonight a night of romance without the fighting? Please that's all I am asking. BRITTANY!!"

I was about to respond when Alvin's cell rang. He answered.

'Yes Dave I already told her. But what are we going to do about the girls? Ms. Miller will be gone a week and we won't be here. Who is going to watch the girls? You can't just stay here and let us go alone.'

Dave sighed.

'Alvin she changed their plans and will be home tomorrow before we leave…..but the girls are still staying here with us tonight. Just make sure your brothers tell her sisters. Besides Ms. Miller said she'll watch our house while we're gone…just make sure you don't miss your curfew I will ground you! Just like I told both your brothers I will ground all 3 of you and there will be no trip to Bali!'

He sighed.

'Yes Dave I know…..and I won't miss my curfew bye see you in a while.'

I watched as he hung up his cell and smiled at me. Then I gazed into his eyes and smiled. I lay on my bed and pulled out my hair as it spreads across my pillow. Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately moving his hands up my thighs causing me to sigh. I moved my hands from the side and took his shirt off continuing to kiss him passionately. Then his hands move and I feel my skirt slide down as he moved his lips from mine and down to my stomach. Suddenly I see myself gripping my sheets below as sweat drips down to the sheets……I try to scream out but he curses his lips over mine silencing me. The environment became steamy and my body ignited as we moved across my bed. I watch as he paused for a minute and catch my breath.

"Alvin what's the matter are you alright? If I'm just fantasizing again I don't want to wake up."

He smiled slyly as he ran his fingers through my long auburn hair still wet from me sweating. Then he looked down at me after he caught his breath.

"Yes I'm fine just glad we spent our last night together like this…away from everyone else especially our siblings. What about you Britt my cupcake? How do you feel now? What made you succumb to me as fast as you did?"

I looked up at him smiling.

"Oh just the idea of not being able to hold you in my arms for an entire week and how you have been fighting the urge. Besides I love you so much Alvin and will miss you a lot it's not even funny! I just hope I don't get myself suspended because of your groupies talking all kinds of trash!"

He laughed and kissed me again.

"Just don't listen to them you'll be fine. Now you know you're the only girl I could ever love. "

He stroked my forehead gently and I fell asleep on him snuggled up to him. Then he also fell asleep.

In the meantime Theodore pulled up to Lover's Hill and looked at Eleanor.

"Isn't it a romantic spot for us to be alone? A night we can be with one another without being bothered. You'd never imagine a shy guy like me would have a girl like you in my arms. "

She smiled at him and snuggled up to him gazing into his eyes. She knew something was on his mind and asked.

"Theo are you ok? You seem uneasy about something, can you please talk to me. I am your girlfriend I deserve to know. You've been on edge all night. Please talk to me."

Theodore looked and sighed.

"I don't know how you'll react when I tell you this. We have to go away for a week."

Theodore!" Eleanor said looking like she was about to cry. "Eleanor don't do this! It's nothing personal. I have to!" Theodore said putting his arms around her. "Theodore I love you, and I don't think I can be away from you!" Eleanor said. "It's going to be hard for me to sweetheart. It's going to be hard without kissing you for a while." Theodore said putting his fingers through her hair. "Theodore." Eleanor said. "Yes." He said kissing her.  
"I love you, baby."  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
He kissed her forehead. "Are you upset still?" Theodore asked. "No. You just made me feel better, like always." Eleanor said kissing him and putting her arms around him. Just them Theodore and Eleanor got in the backseat of the car.

Eleanor." Theodore said. "Yes." Eleanor said turning around. Theodore started kissing her. Then the kiss got more passionate, and intense. He turned into a French kiss. He lied down in the seat. She got on top of him. She traced his muscles and then stopped kissing him.  
"What's wrong?" Theodore asked. "Let's not do this here, okay?" Eleanor said. "What ever you want. But can I at least hold you?" Theodore asked. "Of course." Eleanor said. He held her and hummed something. It made her sleepy. After 30 minutes she feel asleep on his chest. Then he feel asleep.

At the park Jeanette was sitting on a swing wondering what was with Simon. She saw him lying on the grassy hill and joined him. Then she laid her head on him and he holds her close.

"Simon what is with you? Why are you so quiet? I was thinking about what we could do in Bali. With all the fascinating sites we can see. So many historical sights….the museums…and so much culture to take in. Aren't you excited about having a real vacation during Spring break. Simon?"

He sighed and looked into her green eyes.

"Yes of course I am my precious; it's been awhile since we actually were able to relax during vacations instead of working. But that's not why I'm so silent….something came up and I don't know how you'll react when I tell you this. "

She sighed and gazed into his periwinkle eyes.

"What came up and tell me please. Simon I'm your girlfriend tell me what came up and why you are hesitating on telling me. Simon?"

He took a deep breath.

"We're going away for a week. It's not that I want to but it's something we have to do. Jenny are you crying?"

She tried not to show it.

"No I have something in my eye and can't get it out. I'm fine just can't look at you right now I'm going home."

She got up and turned her back to run. He got up and grabbed her.

"Jenny are you sure you're ok? Jeanette look at me and let me know if you're ok or not. Jenny will you please just look at me? Jeanette if I had a choice I'd stay home but I just don't my precious."

She looked up into his eyes.

"No I'm not OK. A whole week I have to be without you and don't know if I can deal. Oh Simon I just can't….."

He smiled at her and cut her words off as their lips met and they descended to the grass beneath a tree. She looked up and smiled as the kisses became more intense and she slid off his shirt moving her hands down his chest as they kissed passionately below the moonlight. While she lay still he whispered in her ear.

"I've been feeling like this since we got together, just didn't want to come on to strong."

She giggled as his lips moved from hers and down her neck and pushed him down.

"Well I also have been feeling the same way about you Simon. Now that we're finally alone could we maybe try? It would definitely hold me over till you come home. What do you say and you can lead."

He smiled.

"Oh really we are in the park out in the open. I'm for it but not here do you have a better place to go by any chance?"

She smiled slyly and whispered in his ear.

"As a matter of a fact yes. The tree house my sisters and I lived in until the school; no one is there and it's not that far. We still have an hour to kill…..its up to you but our last night should be somewhat romantic!"

He looked and smiled.

"Oh ok…..well then let's go already."

They made their way to the tree house and Jeanette looked around her room and lay on her bed after she pulled out her braid. Simon looked where she lay and smiled as he took off his glasses and got on the bed….Then he took hers off and placed them both on the nightstand…..She watched as he came down and kissed her passionately….Then she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kisses became more intense. A draft comes over her body and she remains still as he moves her waistband down about to…..He gets close and his cell rings. He recognizes Alvin's ring tone and gets agitated.

As he opens his cell he growls.

"WHAT IS IT DEAR BROTHER?"

Jeanette sits up and leans against her pillow shaking her head. Then she listens to Simon arguing with Alvin.

Alvin responds.

'Exactly who do you think you're yelling at? I'm older than you Simon. I am just telling you we have to be in by 11pm…..and if any of us are late there will be no Bali cause all 3 of us will be grounded! So you better be home at 11pm or before I am not spending my Spring Break grounded!'

Simon growled again.

'Gee I didn't know our curfew was at 11pm….oh and you think you're the only one who doesn't want to spend his spring break grounded! Well you're wrong neither do I……now if you don't mind I'm hanging up now! Don't call me again I'll be in on time. You better worry about yourself getting in on time Mr. Never On Time!'

Alvin fires back and wakes me up.

'Don't you dare hang up on me! SIMON! Why I ougtta….ooh that little brat! Being the eldest is not easy!'

I looked up.

"Alvin what was that all about?"

He smiles at me.

"Oh nothing go back to sleep babe I'll get you up when we're leaving."

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not tired anymore just satisfied thanks to you! I love you so much Alvin."

Back at the tree house Simon looks and sees Jeanette fast asleep. He shakes his head and lays down next to her holding her close stroking her forehead gently till he also falls asleep making sure his cell alarm is set for 10:40pm to make it home on time.

Around 10:30pm I feel Alvin move and just remain still asleep on his chest. Then he whispers in my ear.

"Britt we have to leave now or we will miss curfew and there will be no trip to Bali over spring break. Brittany come on we really have to leave. Brittany!"

I sit up in my bed and watch as he gets dressed and sigh. Then I also get up and get dressed after I wipe the sweat dripping off my body. As he fixes his cap in my mirror I take the wet sheets off my bed and put them in the washer. Then I replace them with dry, clean ones. He grabs his car keys and we drive toward their house. As we're about to get out Alvin looks.

"Please try and act like nothing happened between us? Brittany if he sees a trace of a daze on you I'll get yelled at. Let's just hope he doesn't see it in my eyes I'm still hot and can't seem to cool off. Ok here goes nothing. Dave we're here hello and 20 minutes early to. Dave?"

I enter the spare room and get ready for bed and then I pull the bed down and lay down staring at the ceiling. I see Alvin enter and smile up at him as he kisses me goodnight.

"Goodnight Britt see you in the morning. Get some sleep and remember it's only a week no longer. I love you."

I smile as he puts the comforter over me and strokes my forehead gently.

"I love you to Alvin goodnight."

Then I hear the door close and drift off to sleep thinking about the way we spent our last night and feel satisfied and so alive.

In the meantime back at the treehouse Simon feels his cell vibrate and shakes Jeanette gently after he gets dressed. My sister sits up and looks at him.

"Sorry I fell asleep but just didn't want to hear you and Alvin arguing. Simon please don't be mad at me I really wanted to, but couldn't listen to you arguing anymore. It messed up the romance because you were angry and yelling."

He smiled at her.

"I'm not mad Jenny. I understand how you're feeling with me being gone a week and also understood why you wanted it to be a romantic evening but then I got into it with my stupid brother and it did mess up the moment. We'll have plenty more moments like tonight and I'll keep my cell off so we can't be disturbed. But now is not the time to talk about it. We have to get home before 11pm or our spring break will not be a good one. Come on then my precious."

She got dressed and they walked toward their house and Simon saw Alvin on the couch.

"Why are you on the couch? We're here on time. Where's Dave?"

Alvin looked.

"He's asleep in his bed and so is Brittany in the spare room. I just can't sleep right now and our baby brother is not in yet and it's 10 to 11pm. Why don't you turn in and get some sleep Simon we leave early in the morning…and don't ask about tonight. I rather not talk about it if you don't mind. Goodnight Simon and Jeanette. See you in the morning I'll be fine."

Simon looked puzzled.

"Ok Alvin goodnight then. See you in the morning. Come on Jenny I'll show you the spare room; well actually our old room when we shared it for years. Goodnight Jenny I love you."

She smiled and kissed him goodnight. Then she saw me sitting up in the bed reading a romance novel.

She also got ready for bed and looked at me after she pulled the covers down.

"Do you know that our baby sister and Theo aren't home yet and your man is on the couch waiting up for them. Britt what happened tonight; why doesn't Alvin wanna talk about it? You didn't dump him cause they'll be gone for a week did you?"

I sighed.

"No Jenny don't be ridiculous. I broke down in tears on him and he comforted me. I'd never dump him for some stupid reason I love him too much. We talked and watched movies all night in his room and he held me close. What about you and Simon anything romantic or no?"

She sighed.

"No not really just usual making out; like he knows nothing about romance. I suggested we make it a romantic night and he agreed. So we went to our tree house and I lay on my bed signaling him to make a move already. He actually did and we got close but then Alvin had to interrupt him and he got all angry and I didn't want to hear them argue. So I got bored and fell asleep that's basically it! Oh if it's not Eleanor…what have you two been up to? Are you aware you made it in by the skin of your teeth and nearly cost us our trip to Bali?"

She also got ready for bed and pulled her bed down.

"Nothing really? We talked and he told me they would be gone a week. Then I nearly had a nervous breakdown. So we made out beneath the moonlight and fell asleep. What did you expect to happen? Goodnight ladies see you in the morning."

My sister Jeanette and I shut the lights and both said.

"Goodnight Ellie see you in the morning. Then we all fell asleep though I had to put the pillow over my head drowning out Alvin yelling at his brother in his room.

In Theodore's room Alvin glared.

"You nearly missed our curfew! Do you ever leave you phone on or use the alarm? Just go to sleep we have to get up early goodnight Theodore see you in the morning."

Theodore fired back.

"We weren't doing anything Alvin and I lost track of time! We're here aren't we and you're not the only one who has a girlfriend that will be lost without you! What about you Mr. Innocent it's in your eyes I don't know who you think you're fooling! I suppose you're going to say that you and Brittany stayed in your room all night watching movies and making out? Nothing more intense happened oh please try again!"

Simon interrupted.

"Actually baby brother you're wrong he's been here all night. Unlike you nearly costing us our vacation making it in by the skin of your teeth so don't be talking! Now get to sleep we have to get up early!"

I heard Alvin clear his throat.

"Ok I'm the eldest not you. Now get to sleep Simon we have to get up early. Did I just hear you defend me? Or was my mind playing tricks on me hello older brother talking here! Simon!"

Simon laughed.

"Maybe I did and maybe you were hearing things anyway goodnight Alvin and Theo. See you in the morning."

I heard all 3 rooms close and was able to drift off to sleep once again with visions of Alvin and I in my mind from earlier tonight.

The next morning the boys are the 1st ones up getting ready to leave. I lay in the bed fast asleep when Alvin enters and shakes me gently.

"Britt sweetie breakfast is ready come on then. Your sisters are both downstairs already."

I wake up and stretch smiling at him as I kiss him. Then I put my robe and slippers on following him downstairs to the kitchen to eat. A few hours later after we got done watching a movie together Ms. Miller arrives and my sisters and I hug her. Then the time comes to say goodbye to the boys for an entire week. With a heavy heart I kiss him one last time and run to the spare room and break down in tears after all of us kiss goodbye. My sisters follow and comfort me as they also cry on my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Getaway

Ch 9

"Facing the Loneliness"

So began my week without Alvin. Wednesday morning I woke up and stared in the mirror while I was putting my make up on. I sighed as I looked at my cell phone wall paper. Tears began to fall again and my eye liner began to run. I sat on the bed saying as I buried my head in my hands.

'I can't do this. I can't face them without him.'

Jeanette entered and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Britt you'll be fine. If they ask just tell them the truth. Don't do this to yourself. We have to cope the best we can and you're not alone. You have me and Ellie to help you get through. Oh Alvin left a note on his dresser for you before he left yesterday. Come on Britt wash your face off and join us in the kitchen for breakfast after you get the letter."

I watched as Jeanette exited the spare room and entered the bathroom to wash my face and fix my make up again. Then I grabbed my book bag and entered Alvin's room…on his dresser there was a letter for me.

_It was titled…to Brittany._I opened it and read it as I sat on his bed.

_Britt after last night I have never felt so alive or so close to you. I was so glad when you told me our last night together should be special. Because the fact of the matter was I have wanted that to happen for the longest and it did….and with the only girl I could ever love or trust……Love Alvin…I'll; miss you and will see you when I get back._

_PSS_

_Under the letter are my car keys…you can use my car while we're gone just be careful and drive safely…bye Britt see you in a week I love you!_

I looked where the letter was and grabbed his car keys and descended from the stairs. My sisters looked at me…and I showed them the keys. They both smiled and looked.

"We don't have to take the bus today? He left you his car keys? Oh yes life is good!"

After we ate breakfast my sisters and I hugged Ms. Miller. Then the three of us went out to Alvin's car and I fixed the seat so I could reach his steering wheel. Then I carefully pulled out and Jeanette thought it would be nice to roll down his top with the nice spring breeze in the air blowing through our hair. Eleanor looked out and smiled. Then we pulled up to the school and I parked his car making sure the alarm was on. We walked inside and Danielle approached me.

"Oh you finally got a car? Can I get a ride after school today? Where are the boys?"

I looked and sighed.

"They had to go away for a week and that's not my car. It's Alvin's; he let me borrow it until they get back and no you can't get a ride!"

As I walked to my locker Danielle continued to bug me.

"Oh there's this hot guy I can hook you up with for the party this Saturday if you are interested?"

I slammed my locker.

"No I am not interested I'm with Alvin and going solo. Now leave me alone you're not going to get me to cheat on my Alvin! Do I make myself clear Danielle now move!"

Danielle stared.

"You can't go solo Britt and you know this. Why are you so stubborn to stay with a conceited rockstar like Alvin? When you know as much as I do about his reputation! How do you know that he doesn't have a girl in his hotel room right now while they're shooting out there? Well how do you? Do you really trust him enough and think that he's immune to temptation? Well do you? Britt how can you stay with a guy who is always out of town while you sit home and fall apart cause of it? How can you stay with him"

I glared.

"Because I love him does that answer your question! Now this conversatuion is over we have to get to class! Danielle I said drop it!! Either drop it or I'll hurt you…and no I am not interested in meeting the hot guy so we can go together to the party! I said no!! Ellie and Jenny let's go to class now! Get me away from her before I get myself suspended!"

We made out way to class and I took my seat and started copying the notes from the board and an extra set of notes to give to Alvin. My sisters also make a 2nd copy of the notes for his brothers. Then the teacher goes to his desk.

"Class we have a new student all the way from Australia. This is Phillip he just moved to our town recently. Let's all give him a warm welcome. Ms. Miller I said a warm welcome! Oh and his new seat is behind you!"

I dropped my mouth.

"What? That's' Alvin's seat. How am I supposed to tutor him if you're moving his seat? Mr. Humes that's not fair; let him go sit by Danielle! There's an empty seat next to her the one behind me is taken."

The teacher walked over to my desk.

"If you show me some proof that you are Seville's tutor then I will have Phillip sit by Danielle. But if you can't show me proof…he will have a new seat when he comes back young lady! I am also aware that you and Seville always cause trouble and I rather separate the both of you…now where's the proof Brittany."

I left my badge at our house and got the hall pass so I could go to the guidance office to get the proof I was Alvin's English tutor. Counselor Briggs called me in.

"Ms. Miller to my office right now young lady…I'm going to give you this new badge and expect you to keep it in your locker so you can wear it. And here's the document stating you're Alvin's English tutor."

I sighed with relief and clipped my badge to my shirt and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Here you go Mr. Humes. Can you make a copy of that so I can have the original copy back for my records? Thank you."

After he made the copy I took the original copy and stuck it in my tutoring folder. Then I went back to my class work. I could see Danielle glaring at me from the back of the class room and smiled slyly. The bell rang and I headed to my locker to get my book report. When Phillip put his arm up by my locker and smiled slyly.

"Hey there Shelia you aren't getting in your locker until you give me a pash! We both know you still are in love with me! No man can satisfy a shelia like you but a bloke like me and you know I'm right! Now stop fighting me off and just give in…that little chipmunk can't give you what I can….."

I growled and glared.

"I dumped you cause you're nothing but a root rat to me and this shelia ain't down with it! Now either let me go or my claws will come out and I'll hurt you! Phillip I am done with you now let me go! Daminit I said let me go."

Danielle looked and stared.

"You should take advantage of having a fine looking man like Phillip putting the moves on you! It's not like that insensitive jerk of a rock star could careless; he's probably in his hotel room getting some as we speak not even thinking bout you! So give in already! If you don't soon you'll be late for class, get an F, oh and be off the squad!"

Phillip glared.

"Why don't you stay out of it and let me win her back over shelia! I knew her years before you and know how to get her to give in to me…"

I took the chance and entered my locker while Phillip argued with Danielle. I grabbed my book report and walked to class with my sisters talking about how to spend it with the boys when they get back. Especially our sister Jeanette longing for a romantic night with Simon.

"Hey Britt can you help me out? You know the night they get back. I know Simon is a romantic soemewhere beneath all his intelligence but have to set the mood! How do you? How can I set it up where he knows what I want from him?"

I looked.

"Hmm let's see. Well 1st of all you have to be alone with him; like our treehouse. Then you have to have some food…and of course candlelight. What we can do is this. Ellie can make you two a meal for the two of you. Then I can help you out with the setting up. Then after you two eat you can throw a few hints like as he leans into kiss you; you can whisper in his ear. Like this.

"Simon since you've been gone a whole week and I've been so lonely…can we maybe see how far we can take our relationship! With the mood so right and us alone without our siblings bothering us! Where we were the night before you 3 left and we were so rudely interrupted."

Jeanette looked.

"How did you know that? Brittany how could you have possibly known Alvin called Simon when we were so close; unless you. Oh no don't tell me you and Alvin? Brittany answer me! Brittany!"

I shook my head.

"No what are you crazy? We were watching a movie when he called Simon. What makes you think that Alvin and I? With Dave at their house; he's sneaky but not that sneaky. Besides our luck we would've got busted. Anyway Jenny if we did it's none of your business; now stop asking me."

Ellie smiled slyly and shook her head. Then we went to our class. The day finally ended and I sighed with relief. As we made our way to Alvin's car Melissa caught up to me.

"Oh Britt great news! My parents are going to be out of town all weekend I have the house all to myself. I can throw it there to end cheerleading with a bang since basketball and football are officially over. You have to come Brittany it'll mean so much to me. "

Before I could answer Danielle spoke.

"Don't count on her coming; she's too scared she'll cheat on her precious Alvin. When he's probably in his hotel room getting some as we speak! Ooh or maybe from more than one. You will cheat on him mark my words and feel good about it when it ends. Might just forget about Alvin!"

At that remark both my sisters looked at me as we got in the car.

Jeanette shook her head.

"Britt don't go to that party. They are going to set you up. Then the headline will read.

"Just in Brittany Miller lead singer of The Chipettes was seen in public with another man not her beau Alvin Seville. Could they have called it quits! We'll keep you posted!"

I looked at her as we came to a red light.

"Jenny I'm not about to cheat on Alvin I love him too much. You worry too much and have no faith in me."

Eleanor looked.

"She does have a point sis. It is mating season for us and your hormones will take you over. In the end you will cheat on Alvin and feel guilty. When he comes home cause you know you shouldn't have."

As I drove back.

"How can you 2 even think that? Nothing bad or wrong will happen I'm going! This conversation is now over! I mean it you 2; I'm older and you have no right to boss me around! Do I make myself clear! Now drop it and leave me alone!"

We came up to the house and I armed his car and entered the spare room. Then I stared at my cell still no calls or texts from Alvin yet. It started to make me think that Danielle could be right and not being loyal to me. I had to find out myself and dialed Alvin's cell getting his machine. I looked at the time and shook my head. Then I drifted off to sleep.

The school week passed and Saturday morning I got up and got ready. Then I headed downstairs and got a quick breakfast. Then I grabbed Alvin's keys and drove toward Melissa's. As I exit his car Melissa runs out to greet me.

"Hey Britt too bad Alvin couldn't make it. It's a shame you have to spend your anniversary alone and deal with the drama at school. You have 2 choices the hot tub to relieve stress or the pool to cool off? I'll be in my room preoccupied by James. It's our anniversary and we want it to be special! See you in a couple hours! Oh James here I am."

I watched as he carried her up the stairs to her room and heard them begin up against her bedroom door because my hearing was better than a human's being a chipmunk. Then I took off my shorts, shirt, and flip flops to enter the hot tub and closed my eyes as the streams massaged my tense muscles. I felt someone nibbling on my ear as he slowly slid off my bikini straps and opened my eyes slapping whoever it was. Then I fixed my bikini straps glaring at Raymond. He looked holding his mouth where I slapped him.

"Gee Britt for a small chipmunk you slap pretty hard! I'm so sorry Brittany; it's just you're so hot and hard to resist. I just couldn't help myself. You're not going to tell Alvin are you? Oh please don't I'll never try that again. Please forgive me! It was Danielle's idea and she gave me $20 to do it."

I sighed.

"I really should tell on you but I'm not because you're Alvin's best friend and was bribed. If you ever try that again I'm telling him do I make myself clear? Do I Raymond well?"

He gulped and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Britt for being so forgiving."

I smiled and grabbed my towel to dry off and tapped Danielle on her shoulder. Then the rest of my squad gulped as they see how angry I am. Then Lacey speaks.

"Umm Danielle our captain wants a word with you? Buh bye I'm going to eat I'm starving."

Danielle turns around smiling slyly.

"So did you enjoy yourself over there with Raymond? I knew it would work too bad; I didn't snap a picture I could make some cash and then watch as Alvin dumps you! Then make him mine. I'd like you to explain how you got that hickey right by your shoulder where the strap slid down! Nice resistance Britt not!"

I ignored that remark and grabbed her by the shirt.

"You're on a very thin string and need to quit while you're ahead! I am not going to cheat on Alvin so just give it up! And another thing there is nothing on my neck I slapped him! Like I said my loyalty is for my man!"

Melissa descended from the stairs in a daze and sat on the couch on cloud 9 dripping sweat. Then she pointed to my neck.

"Shame on you Britt and in the hot tub too! Ill and boy did you enjoy it with the size of that hickey! How you gonna explain it to Alvin Ms. Innocent!"

I was freaking out at this point and ran to the spare room to look in the bathroom mirror. Unaware Phillip was hiding in the room just waiting in the dark. As I moved my hair from my neck I heard the door close behind me and went to open the door. I discovered it was also locked! I felt my heart rapidly beating cause I was really scared! Then I heard a familiar laugh and the lights went off.

"Of all the dirty rotten tricks a root rat can pull you pick the worst! Well if you want me that bad put a light on and come and get me! I have moved on and I am happy! I will fight you off to prevent you from getting what you want!"

I had to think fast as he put the red light on above the bed and grabbed me from behind . He started to kiss me on my neck and slid the straps down on my bikini as he led me to the bed below. I heard my heart rapidly beating inside my chest and froze. I heard his zipper come down and closed my eyes waiting for him to come down on me. As I watched him come down on me my claws came out and I dug them into him causing him to cry and scream out with pain as he fell off the bed holding himself. Then I fixed my bikini and scratched his face glaring down at him.

"Told you this shelia has no interest in a jerk like you! I'm happy without you and after you pulled this I now despise you more than I have before! Never come after a chipmunk; our claws are out defense.

In the meantime in the pool downstairs Raymond heard a scream and looked around after he hung up with Alvin.

"Hey has anyone seen Brittany? The last time I saw her she approached Danielle and almost hurt her. Now I don't see her anywhere."

Jayson looked around.

"No bro sorry I saw her head to the spare room top look at the hickey you left on her neck after you and her umm in the hot tub. Ooh poor Alvin his girl cheated on him with his best friend of all the low things that is the lowest!"

Raymond looked puzzled.

"Huh what are you talking about? I made a move on her and she slapped me right across the mouth…where did you get that information from bro!"

Jayson looked.

"Oh Danielle and Melissa."

He glared and also noticed Phillip was no where to be seen and walked over to where Danielle was busy making out with Shane.

He yelled.

"What the hell did you do? Where is Brittany; answer me now Danielle you slut! I said answer me now; Alvin asked me to keep an eye on Brittany since he's not here; and I can't find her anywhere. I just got off the phone with him; now answer me damnit."

Danielle smiled slyly and said.

"Oh she took Phillip to the spare room 30 minutes ago and hasn';t come down yet. Too bad you weren't the lucky one to score and watch Brittany cheat on her whatever he is to her now. I was just by the door; she sounds very happy! I wouldn't disturb her if I was you! I told you she couldn't stay loyal and you doubted me. Don't you feel stupid now!"

Raymond glared and headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Britt it's me Ray; are you ok? Brittany what is going on in there? I just got done talking to Alvin and he wanted to let you know he's not ignoring your calls just really busy with shooting the movie! Britt open the door please."

I saw Phillip get up and ran to the door before he was able to grab me again. I ran into Raymond's arms. I looked and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness its you….he followed me in the room and attacked me!"

Raymond looked at Phillip and laughed.

"Whoa Phillip looks like you got the message too…she wants no one else but her man. Next time when she tell you she's not interested listen!"

I entered the bathroom and fixed my bikini before I threw my shorts and shirt back over it. Then I exited the bathroom and descended from the stairs glaring at Danielle as she made out with Shane. As I approached her Melissa gulped.

"Britt before you come after me it was all her idea. Oh and there's no hickey on your neck either! I said that cause she gave me $25."

Then Danielle looked up.

"See its all over your face. Aren't you glad I sent him up after you? Wasn't it worth it and don't you feel good! I told you that it would happen!"

I glared and screamed.

"Glad; He went after me when I rejected him! He literally attacked me you blonde, no good. Back-stabbin' . slutty ass bitch! That's it our friendship is over! I don't want anything to do with you! This time I mean it! While you're at it why don't you cool off!"

I pushed her in the pool and laughed as I walked out to Alvin's car to head back. When I pulled up I entered the house and headed to the spare room….Then Ellie entered.

"Britt did something happen at the party? You're home awfully early! You seem really upset. Wanna talk to me about it I'm your sister."

I looked up and stared at her.

"Yes something happened at the party….my ex tried to attack me thanks to Danielle! Actually first Alvin's best friend made a play for me in the hot tub cause she gave him $20 to do it! But I slapped him! Then Danielle and Melissa told me I had a huge hickey on my neck from doing Raymond in the hot tub and I totally freaked out! Then I ran into the spare room to check my neck not being aware that root rat was in there waiting to get me off guard! Go on and say it!"

Eleanor just looked.

"Britt I hate to say it but I told you so. I knew exactly what they were up to….maybe next time you'll listen instead of being so stubborn! Did he succeed?"

I shook my head.

"No I clawed him and scratched his face. Then I told off Danielle and pushed her in the pool clothes and all! I also ended our friendship for good this time. You're going to have to tell Alvin when he comes back you know that right. He's your man he deserves to know….you can't hide it from him. You might not be so lucky the next time he tries; he might just succeed."

I sighed.

"Yes I know that Ellie….but we both know how he gets when other guys try and get with me! I can't tell him. He'll flip out and accuse me of cheating on him causing us to fight! Oh no speaking of Alvin that's him. Let me get it."

I answered my cell.

'Oh Alvin it's so good to hear your voice I miss you so much. How was the party? Oh alright just the cheerleaders and the jocks chilling by the pool like they do every year! I just wish you could've gone with me. No Alvin I'm fine nothing happened. What makes you think that? My voice seems shaky and I seem scared!'

I heard his voice.

'Ok Alvin I'll tell you if you promise not to flip out and yell at me. I went to the party and got attacked by my ex….no he didn't succeed I used my claws and hurt him. Yes he goes to our school! No you will not go after him at school…Alvin I was able to escape! Will you stop I'm fine….Alvin please calm down….Alvin!'


	10. Chapter 10

Spring Getaway

Ch 10

"The Cold Shoulder"

The morning came that the boys were returning home. My sisters were excited…but not me I just continued to think about the mood he'd be in when he gets home. We all piled into Ms. Miller's car and headed to the airport…Jeanette and Eleanor were talking bout how to spend their first night back with them as I just stared out of the window and sighed shaking my head. We pulled up to the airport and waited by the gate where their jet was due to land any minute. Eleanor stared out of the window and screamed out.

"Oh Jenny and Britt look they just landed. Brittany did you hear me?"

Jeanette looked and stared shaking her head. Then the door opened and in strolled Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave. My sisters ran to his brothers and greeted them with several kisses. I just sat on the bench shaking my head as I saw the look on his face. His tone of voice on the phone played in my head…then the phone going click and me crying myself to sleep.

After the boys got their bags we headed back to Ms. Miller's car. As we got in there was still silence between Alvin and me. I just sighed and looked out of the window as my sisters cuddled up to his brothers. Dave looked from the passenger seat and stared shaking his head. Then he turned to Ms. Miller.

"Here we go again. They're not speaking to one another."

Then he looked at Alvin.

"Aren't you going to say anything to her? Alvin she's your girlfriend and has been without you for a whole week? Alvin are you listening to me?"

I looked over and realized he had his I Pod in his ears not listening to anyone and just crossed my arms by my chest. Then I also put mine on and continued to stare out of the window shaking my head. After we dropped the boys off his brothers kissed my sisters goodbye and Alvin just entered the house still not saying a word to me or looking at me. Then my sisters came back to the car and we drove back to our house. I still remained silent as we entered our house. Then I got my stuff together for school and took my shower. Blow dried my hair and got my outfit out for school tomorrow. I pulled my bed down and stared up at the picture of Alvin and cried myself to sleep.

Back at the boys' house Alvin got ready for school and also took his shower. While he was brushing his hair Simon knocked.

"Alvin can I come in?"

He sighed and looked.

"The door is open come in Simon."

Simon entered and sat on his bed.

"Alvin what got into you tonight? I mean you've been gone a whole week and you know Brittany missed you. Why did you act like that with her? Not even a hi or I missed you! That is not like you….something is on your mind and you need someone to talk to."

He turned around and yelled.

"I don't need anyone to talk to. We got into a fight alright on Saturday night does that answer your question. Why don't you worry about your own relationship and leave me alone. I know what I'm doing goodnight Simon, I'm tired and just don't want to be bothered! See you in the morning."

Simon sighed as he exited Alvin's room and entered his room and fell asleep. In Alvin's room he stared up at her picture. Then he sighed and picked up his cell dialing Brittany's cell. He left a message.

'Britt sorry about tonight. I was just really tired and angry at myself. Tomorrow as we drive to school; tell me exactly what happened at the party Saturday. See you in the morning babe I love you.'

Then he finally fell asleep after he put his cell on the charger. The next morning he woke up, took his shower and got ready for school. He grabbed his car keys and descended from the stairs to eat breakfast. Then after he was done eating his breakfast he exited the house and checked his radiator. Then Simon grabbed him and he hit his head on the hood.

"Ooh will you watch what you're doing. What is it Simon?"

Simon handed him the water for his radiator and said.

"Dave is taking me today after school to get my car. So you don't have to worry about me asking you to borrow your car I'll have my own. So are you talking to Brittany or still avoiding her?"

He looked.

"That's awesome Simon and no I'm not avoiding her anymore. I'll see you at school I have to go pick Brittany up."

Simon watched as Alvin pulled out and drove toward Ms. Miller's.

In the meantime I was getting ready for school as I listened to his voicemail. After I heard the whole message I erased it and continued to fix my hair and make-up leaving my hair down. Then I grabbed my perfume and sprayed it on checking my neck again to make sure there was no hickey on my neck. When I finished I headed downstairs and ate breakfast. Then Jeanette looked.

"Britt what was that all about yesterday?"

I sighed.

"Oh the fight we got into Saturday night after the party when he called me. Jenny can you please stop asking me. I don't feel like talking about it right now. Just drop it will you."

After I finished my breakfast I put my dish in the sink and heard Alvin beeping his horn. I grabbed my book bag kissed Ms. Miller goodbye and got into Alvin's car. As we drove to school I heard their latest single on the radio and smiled at him. The DJ came on and announced "Once again Alvin and the Chipmunks have another #1. Here is Alvin and the Chipmunks' newest #1 hit "When the Lights Go Out."

He looked at me and lowered the radio a little.

"Now tell me what happened at the party Saturday that shook you up? Brittany I mean it; tell me why you were so scared when I called you?"

I sighed.

"Alvin I really don't want to tell you because of your temper! The last thing I need is you to get suspended when our trip to Bali is so close."

At a red light he glared.

"If you don't tell me then I'll yell at you! Britt I'm still tired and stressed out from our trip and don't need this right now! I know something happened at the party that scared you, and as your boyfriend I want to know! Now answer my question! B-R-T-T-A-N-Y!"

I sighed and sat up.

"Alright I'll tell you if you stop yelling at me! A-L-V-I-I-N; now shut up and listen to me you hot head!"

He shut his mouth.

"OK I'm listening and not yelling. Brittany I'm not going to yell please tell me I was so concerned after we hung up Saturday night."

I took a deep breath and began.

"Saturday I arrived at Melissa's all stressed out and lonely missing you. So I relaxed in the hot tub as the streams massaged my tense muscles opening my eyes to see Raymond making a move on me. So naturally I slapped him; but then Danielle told Jason I made love to Raymond in the hot tub and he believed her. So then she and Melissa told me there was a huge hickey on my neck and I flipped out. Then I ran to the upstairs bedroom into the bathroom to check. I noticed there was nothing there and heard the door close and the lights went out. Then I felt him nibbling on my neck. He grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the bed and tried to undress me but my claws came out and dug into him causing him to fall to the ground giving me a chance to get up. Then I scratched his face: Alvin I was so scared and just felt my heart rapidly beating in my chest thinking what he tried to do to me! Hold me please!"

Alvin looked and held me close as the light turned green.

"Britt its ok I'm here now….and he can't hurt you anymore! Are you sure he didn't succeed! Brittany!"

I rested my head on his shoulder as the sense of security returned having him holding me.

"No Alvin he didn't my claws defended me against him but the look in his eyes scared me."

We pulled into the student parking lot and he grabbed my waist after he locked up the car and saw Phillip talking to Danielle, Melissa, and a bunch of his other friends. He looked at Alvin and smirked. Alvin caught the smirk in the corner of his eye and approached him as I hid behind him holding onto him tightly. He glared.

"You and I after school….You gone and messed with the wrong guy's girl! I mean it after school we meet in the courtyard and you'll see how fast that smirk wipes off your face! Now move out of my way and don't look at Brittany! Raymond if I hear you mess with Brittany one more time you'll also be sorry best friend or not! Let's go you guys we have to get to class!"

School went by slowly and I stared at the clock in the last class of the day and shook my head. Then I looked back and saw the way Phillip looked at Alvin using his fist and punching his hand. Then he stared at me and that smirk went across his face again. The bell rang and he stared at Alvin as we exited the classroom. After we went to our lockers Raymond ran after us and yelled.

"Alvin yo bro wait up! So what's the deal going down after school? People are talking and wondering."

Alvin looked.

"What are you talking about? What else you think is going down? I'm confronting that jerk for trying to hurt my woman! What I suppose there are bets that I'll lose cause I'm smaller than him?"

Raymond looked.

"No actually they just want to see you up close and personal. Besides Phillip is going around telling people that Brittany made the move on him cause she was lonely! Alvin I'm telling you I was there and she ran into my arms scared to death! Don't think for a minute what he said is true!"

He stared.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not paying attention to what he says I know he's full of it! I called Brittany Saturday night and knew she was scared! Why would you even think I'd listen to trash like that! Oh whatever Raymond; Brittany isn't a slut and has a lot of respect for herself and our relationship! Besides she told me the whole thing including you making a play for her! So I am not listening to any of it; I just got back from a trip and am not in the mood for the drama! Though I am in the mood to teach a jerk a lesson for messing with my woman without assistance thank you!"

We walked toward the courtyard and Phillip was talking. Then Alvin confronted him.

"So you are talking trash about my woman? Lying about what happened at the party Saturday? Let's get one thing straight…I may be a small chipmunk but am not a wimp though you may think I am! Especially when my girlfriend gets messed with!"

Phillip laughed.

"Yea right whatever turns you on shorty! See a shelia like Brittany needs a man that can satisfy her the way a bloke like myself can. She really has you fooled cause she was calling my name as I moved up on her not even thinking about you! So why don't you walk away before you get hurt because I'm about to lose my patience with you an insensitive rock star! I'm an Australia and a lot stronger than you small fry! So why can't you just face the truth that I have stolen Brittany from you!"

I was appalled and glared.

"Me dump my Alvin for a root rat like you who tried to take advantage of me! have you completely lost your mind! I am not interested in you and despise you! So I'd advise you to shut your mouth before Alvin loses his temper and severely injures you! Get the picture Phillip!"

I watched as Alvin's face started to get red and grabbed him trying to hold him back. Then I saw the tears rolling down his eyes and knew I better let go and just stand and watch! Alvin broke away from my grasp and went after Phillip swinging! I stood back by Raymond and listened as the crowd started to chant.

"Show him who's the boss Alvin. Teach him a lesson he'll never forget! Alvin. Alvin. Alvin!!"

Jason played as the look out for the teachers and I just watched as Phillip lunged for Alvin and how fast Alvin blocked his punches and threw them right back at him. As I watched the fight continue a smirk came across my mouth and I filed my nails! Then Simon arrived and shook his head.

"Oh man here we go again! My hot headed brother gets into yet another fight risking our trip to Bali! See told you he can't seem to stay out of trouble but do you listen to me; no of course not you love his bad boy attitude! Yet you don't think of the consequences of him getting into another fight like IS until School ends and then say bye to our trip to Bali! Nice going Brittany!"

I glared.

"Me you have your nerve blaming me Simon! I'm the one who got attacked at the party Saturday not you! Yes attacked!"

The fight ended with Alvin's shirt having little drips of blood on it. Then Phillip got up and ran to his car. He pulled out and sped down the street. The crowd clapped and looked at Alvin. Raymond stared.

"That was some fight…and just in time you ended it here comes Coach Thomas!"

Alvin gulped and threw his varsity jacket over his shirt with the blood and sat on the bench putting his arm behind my head. I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my forehead gently. Then Simon shook his head and stared.

"Hey Coach Thomas…what brings you out on the courtyard after school? We were just sitting around talking about our exams coming up this week and how we're spending Spring Break. Besides my new car I just bought today!"

He looked at Alvin.

"Seville I was tipped about a fight out here involving you! According to Danielle you challenged Phillip to a fight after school today! Isn't a little hot to be wearing your jacket?"

He looked.

"Fight? What fight we were all just here chilling and talking and no it's a little breezy and I can't afford to get sick. Anyway we were just leaving to go home and study for our exams. Bye Coach Thomas. Britt come on let's get home so we can study and be ready for our exams tomorrow. Bye Coach Thomas see you tomorrow"

He took my waist again and we walked to his car. He opened the passenger side for me and I got in. Then he watched as Coach Thomas got in his car and drove away sighing with relief. As soon as Alvin got in the car he took off his jacket and bloody shirt throwing it in his duffle bag just leaving him wearing his red muscle shirt! I watched as he wiped the sweat from his chest and counted to 10 cause I was getting hot just looking at his perfect build and his biceps. Simon looked.

"You are so lucky I came when I did or you'd be in trouble Alvin. Anyway I had to drive my new car and show you two it. Britt promise me you won't tell Jenny I'm picking her up in my new car from her Student Council Meeting it's a surprise! So Alvin what do you think of my new car?"

He looked and smiled.

"Whoa that's a nice car Simon. And thanks for covering my back…I don't need to get in trouble and mess up our Spring Break. Especially since it's a real vacation no work. We can just kick back and relax for once! Just think in a few days we'll be on a cruise ship on our way to Bali! A whole week of pure relaxation….no concerts, signings, or publicity events! Anyway we're heading back to our house to study for our Algebra exam tomorrow! Besides I have to wash this shirt before Dave finds out I got into a fight after school! See you back home Simon. Bye!"

He pulled out and we drove toward their house. Then he threw his shirt in with the load already in the washer and put it on. After he put the wash on he headed upstairs to his room where I lay on my stomach going over my notes to make sure they were the right ones we needed for our exam. He joined me on his bed and looked.

"Are you alright now? I told you no one messes with you and doesn't get hurt!"

I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Then he smiled and gazed into my ice blue eyes.

"Britt I just hope your trust and sense of security is still there especially after what he attempted with you. I mean we're going to be on a cruise ship; don't tell me you're going to avoid me and be scared like you were the 1st time we umm you know what I mean."

I looked at him and stared into his eyes.

"Alvin of course not…how can I avoid you when we're sharing a room and a bed. Believe me I can assure you I will be fine and besides you're very irresistible!"

He smiled slyly.

"Oh I am? We'll just see how irresistible I am when we're done studying especially since both my brothers have a date with your sisters and Dave a date with Claire. Leaving you and I alone in the house with no one to bother us! Besides you'll need the energy for the exams tomorrow and the album release party."

I just looked at him.

"Ooh you're very sneaky you know that; but if we do tonight then exactly what will we do on the cruise? Well Mr. know it all? Can you answer that?"

He looked.

"What else you think? Oh please Britt don't do this to me. I understand what Phillip tried to attempt with you at the party scared you, but it's me you know I won't hurt you! Can you at least try to allow it? Brittany please?"

I sighed and saw the look in his eyes.

"Alvin can we finish studying and then I'll let you know. I'm still shaken up over what he tried to do to me. I know it's you but I'm still leery. Please let me think about it."

He looked and sighed.

"Alright Britt I won't bother you anymore until we're done studying. Let's just hope if you decide you can't tonight that you don't reject me on our cruise. Then I won't enjoy it at all and wish I was working."

We studied for about 2 hours and then we put our books away in our book bags and I lay on his bed staring at him as he zipped up his. I watched as he came on the bed and smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed me passionately using his other hand to shut his light off. My body started to heat up and he knew it so he slowly undressed me and started to caress every inch of my body causing me to sigh and almost surrender. But as he came down toward me his face disappeared and Phillip's eyes broke through the darkness causing me to scream. Alvin flicked on his light and tried to calm me down.

"Britt snap out of it; its Alvin babe not Phillip. Brittany come on Its me your boyfriend not that jerk. Brittany!"

I opened my eyes and grabbed onto him in tears.

"Alvin I'm so sorry! I just can't please don't be mad at me. I did try honestly I did but his face still is in my mind causing me to back away!"

He put his sheets over us and held me close stroking my forehead gently. Then I rest my head on his chest and drift off to sleep.

Simon knocks and looks at Alvin's face.

"Whoa bro what happened? You seem really upset about something. Was I interrupting something? Just letting you know that Dave just got in and Ms. Miller wants Brittany home in an hour!'

He looked.

"No Simon you weren't that ex of hers tried to take advantage of her and now she's afraid of me! My Spring Break is going to suck I think I'm going to stay away from her…and just let her recover from that ordeal."

Simon looked.

"Alvin you are being ridiculous. Of course she's going to be like that especially after what he tried to do to her. But you're her boyfriend and need to help her through it instead of feeling sorry for yourself…Man Jenny rejected me 4 times tonight when I made a play while we were studying. So you're not the only one getting rejected. And poor Theo is scared because Ellie keeps on hinting and he backs away from her!

The next day I hate myself after the way I rejected Alvin and remain silent throughout the day. He just shakes his head and grips my hand tightly. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek; and then he grabs my hands by his waist and smiles. Then the limo pulls up to the school and the 6 of us enter. We arrive at the amphitheatre and as the doors open the cameras start to flash and our fans scream at the top of their lungs.

"Brittany I love you…Jeanette you're so smart I wish I could be like you….Eleanor I could only wish I was a good person like you!! Will you marry me?"

Alvin and his brothers grab onto me and my sisters as the security guards push back the fans as they lead us to the theatre doors. We get inside and my sisters and I sigh with relief! Then enter our dressing room dragging the boys with us. I sit at the mirror and fix my make up as Alvin fixes my mouth piece.

"Britt stay still or the mouth piece will screech as you sing into it! Take it from someone it happened to the 1st time we used them. It can't be too close to your mouth as you sing."

I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss my cheek whispering into my ear.

"You'll be fine babe! The audience is there for you 3 not us…give them a show they'll never forget! We have to get going to our seats now…Your curtain call is less than 5 minutes. See you at the dock ladies. Simon and Theodore shades on so we don't get recognized! See you ladies after the show!"

My sisters and I watched as they exited our dressing room and took deep breaths as the MC came on.

"Alright here they are Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor The Chipettes take it away ladies."

The music started and we moved across the stage as I sang.

_**For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)**_

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!

I look out to the audience where Alvin sat and smile at him. He looks up and smiles back.. As do my sisters smile at his brothers. I fix my mouth piece.

"Alright thank you all for coming out to support us…Our last song of the night is to the three best things in our lives! Boys you know who you are…this is all for you …Ok Ladies shall we begin.

The music starts and I come forward looking at Alvin causing me to smile.

_**They made it clear there ain't no doubt  
They don't know about the way i feel for you,  
They say one day i'll understand,  
But they don't even know you,  
Always talking so much about yesterday,  
But you can tell it by the look on the face,  
Tell me remember nothing (nothing)  
Now having something (having something)  
That one phone call was enough  
Go ahead and ask us**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Do any of you even remember that first crush?  
Do you remember back in the day, when your mama said,  
Some day when you're grown, and you got your own,  
And though i knew what was best for you,  
And i'm telling you,  
Then you must not remember your first crush**_

_**[Verse 2]**__**  
Not like i don't appreciate, all the  
ways you try in protecting,  
**__**[ Find more Lyrics on **__**/2OWJ**__** ]**__**  
But i just wish that some day, you'd  
open your eyes and see,  
(that you probably are right)  
That you probably are right, don't  
worry, got my mind on right,  
So it ain't a thang (ain't a thang) nooo  
You gotta trust me, i'm feeling you, feeling you  
But can you remember?**_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**[Hook]**__**  
Do you remember, do you remember,  
back in the day when you know it?  
(you fall in)  
Do you remember, do you remember, knew  
it the minute you saw him?  
Do you remember, do you remember,  
back in the day when you know it?  
(you fall in)  
Do you remember, do you remember, knew  
it the minute you saw him  
Do you remember oh**_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

You don't remember it no, not even your first crush,  
You don't remember it no, not even your first crush,  
Do any of you even remember that first crush?

The music cut and the boys met us by the dessert table. Then Alvin grabbed my hand.

"Can I have this dance? Come on Brittany this is for you to enjoy what you have accomplished after so long! You were amazing babe. And that last song was definitely a good one. "

I smiled.

"Oh Alvin I would join you but we have to be at the autograph table in less than 20 seconds. Come with me please? We couldn't have come this far without you! Please it'll make me feel better?"

My sisters also dragged his brothers as we made our way to the autograph table to sign the Cds and take pictures with our adoring fans. The boys stood by Dave and just watched as we signed autographs and took pictures. After the signing I yawned and we drove to the dock at The LA seaport falling asleep on Alvin as we drove there…and so did my sisters fall asleep on his brothers.

_**There is a video that goes with this chapter on My YouTube…please copy and paste the link in your browser to watch the video….and please enjoy reading and watching!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Spring Getaway

Ch 11

"Sense of Security Returns"

After we got to the dock we boarded the cruise ship. Alvin shook his head and I put my head down. Dave looked.

"Why don't you kids go find your rooms and enjoy your vacation? I'll be around if any of you need anything. Brittany what is the matter? You don't seem happy that you actually have a real vacation. Are you feeling alright; because if you're not I'll call Ms. Miller so she can take you home. Don't force yourself to go on this cruise if you aren't feeling well."

Alvin looked waiting for me to respond. I shook my head.

"Oh no Dave I'm feeling fine just a little tired I guess from that performance. I'll be fine after a short nap. Thank you for asking."

I watched as Dave headed to his cabin and saw the smiles on my sisters' faces as the boys showed them the key to their cabins. I followed Alvin to our cabin and waited until he opened the door. We entered and I sat on the bed looking up and saw how upset Alvin was. He unpacked and looked at me.

"Britt if you're tired? Why don't you take a nap? I'll be on the deck with my father while you relax after that amazing performance tonight. I guess when he went after you all the trust you have in me disappeared because you were scared having him do that. Maybe this whole cruise my best idea is to just leave you alone while you calm down? I mean yea we sleep in the same bed but if you still are shaken up I'll just leave you be and just sleep next to you and not try anything. See you later babe just know I still love you and could never hurt you. Bye Britt."

I watched as he exited the cabin and sighed shaking my head. Then I lay down after I pulled the bed down and eventually fell asleep. As I slept the visions of Phillip attacking me played in my head causing me to scream out and look around the room. Then I grabbed my diary and read the entry about the 1st night Alvin and I made love. I closed my eyes and tried to put what Phillip tried to the back of my mind and replace it with the way I felt after he told me how he was feeling about us. Then how secure I felt in his arms throughout the whole night and how I lay in his arms like a child after it ended and he held me close causing me to fall asleep on him as he stroked my forehead gently brushing my bangs back from my eyes sticking from the sweat dripping down. Finally I was able to fall asleep peacefully without visions of Phillip attempting it at the party while Alvin was away that week.

In the meantime Alvin looked out at the ocean as he stood at the side of the cruise ship. A fan of his approached him.

"Oh my goodness it's Alvin Seville! Oh you're so fine and look so hot in red! How about you and I leave here and go to my cabin where we can be alone?"

Alvin looked.

"How about you leave me alone; and be aware I'm not on this cruise by myself! I'm here with my girlfriend and she's asleep in our cabin as we speak. Does the name Brittany Miller ring a bell to you? Well if not she's the lead singer of The Chipettes and my girlfriend! Get the picture?"

He walked away and joined Simon and Jeanie on the Shuffle board. Simon looked and asked.

"Where's Brittany? Alvin what is going on with her? Why is she in your cabin instead of out here with the rest of us? Did you even try and convince her to join us and enjoy the cruise?"

He shook his head.

"Yes I did genius; but she's really tired and asleep in our cabin. Maybe I should ask Dave to let me have my own cabin and leave her alone the rest of the cruise. Thanks to that jerk Phillip she won't even look at me and the trust and security she had in me is also gone! My life sux right now and so will my Spring Break!"

Theodore and Eleanor arrived.

"Hey Alvin, Simon, and Jeanie what are you guys doing here? Hey where's Brittany? Does she know how much she's missing out on? Alvin come on do you know what happened at the party? There is something wrong for Brittany to be acting like this…ok never mind there she is now."

I came out smiling and approached Alvin.

"Hey Alvin darling I'm all rested up now. What did I miss out on?"

He smiled and grabbed my waist kissing me on my cheek. Then I grabbed his hands by my waist and also smiled. Then the 6 of us went to the club on the ship and danced the night away having a great time. I felt that sense of security as he held me close during a slow song while I rested my head on his shoulder. We got a little tired of dancing and went to the side of the ship to look out at the ocean. As I held his waist I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"I'm glad you came out of our cabin Britt. It was getting lonely watching your sisters and my brothers dance on the floor while I sat at the table sipping my root beer! What do you think of the ocean as the sun sets in the east above it?"

I sighed as he grabbed my hands around his waist.

"It's so romantic and I'm sorry for being the way I have been. I guess after what he attempted at the party still has me shaken up. But I know you would never hurt me like that. Because you love me Alvin and I love you. How about we go to our cabin and I give you a massage?"'

He smiled and responded.

"Oh really or do you have something else in mind? Well I'm waiting for an answer Brittany?"

I smiled slyly.

"Why don't we go to our cabin and you'll see what I'm up to? Alvin are you coming or do you sleep with your father tonight?"

He looked and ran after me.

"Oh no you don't and I have the key smart one. So you can't get in unless I'm with you! Brittany get back here? B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y!! Your boyfriend is speaking here are you listening? B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y!!"

I smiled and took his keys as I laughed while we headed toward our cabin.

"On the contrary I have the keys now Alvin…come and get them chipmunk boy!"

He ran after me and caught me too. I gave him the keys and he laughed.

"That was very slick! But I'm still faster and more slick than you. Now exactly what are you up to? Brittany I'm going to ask you one more time; wh---a-a-at are you up…"

I grabbed him and kissed him passionately against the cabin door after I closed it and moved my hands inside his shirt sliding it up over his head as I traced his muscles with my fingers. He locked the door behind us and lifted up his arms as I slid off his shirt and continued to kiss him passionately. I led him to the bed and he pushed himself up to the top of the bed moving his hands to my shirt and slid it off slowly; and I felt his fingers move to my bra clasps and felt them unfasten. Then he slid my straps off exposing my chest. I smiled down at him and took my ponytail out and moved my hands to his jeans unfastening them……then he slid his legs out of them and remained still. I felt his hands moving to my skirt and he slid it down. Then I untied his boxers and slid them off while I continued to kiss him passionately. He moved his hands to my waistband and slid them off.

I moved up on him and caused him to let out sighs of pleasure as I continued. His claws came out and he gripped the sheets.

"Aagh Brittany thank…aagh…goodness you haven't…oooh lost the security and trust in me!! I love you so much…oooh….Oooh…..B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y….aagh!"

He pushed me down to the bed and I closed my eyes as my claws came out and dug into his back…..he moved down on me and I screamed out in pleasure as we got deeper! I felt sweat drip down and gripped him tightly as we moved across the bed in passion….

"Aagh A-L-V-I-N ooh that feels so good!! I'm so glad...aagh I can finally forget about what he did to me cause I have….my...ooh…ooh…man!! I love you so much aagh..aagh…Oh ALVIN….."

He put his finger to my lips as he continued. Then he cursed his lips over mine to silence me and I gripped him tightly! I felt his lips move from mine and around my exposed chest causing me to sigh loudly….. then down to my stomach tasting causing me to relax as he moved down on me faster each time he came…and my claws went back in as our bodies moved arithmetically across the bed. I lay on my stomach as he nibbled on my ear and kissed my shoulders and my back. Then I turned back around and lay on my back smiling up at him as he wiped the sweat from my brow….

"Ooh that's my girl!! The one who should've known better than to think I'd hurt you like your ex tried to at that party!"

I smiled up at him and caught my breath.

"Yes Alvin I'm back to quench the desire within you. I'll never go to a party like that without you again…because the next time I might not be so lucky!! I learned my lesson….I love you so much my Love Doctor!"

He laughed as he brushed my bangs back from sticking from the sweat still dripping down.

"Oh really if I'm your Love Doctor than what are you? And that's just part of my diagnosis; I'll save the best part when we get to our hotel room in Bali my Love Angel!"

I giggled as I pulled him back down to me and kissed him again.

"Oh really…I like it but I'm no Angel; Alvin darling. Don't I owe you a massage?"

He smiled as he sat up. Then I threw my robe over myself and went in my suitcase to get the ointment. When I got the ointment I put it in my hands and started to give him a massage starting with counter clockwise motion causing him to sigh.

"Ooh Britt that feels really nice…a little lower more to my middle back. Oh yes that's the spot babe. I never have to tell you when I'm all tense you always seem to know….and know how to massage hitting the right spots! That feels really good the right way to wrap up making love…if I do say so myself? Would you like one? It'll help you a little like it helped me."

I just sighed as we switched places and he threw his robe on. Then he also put the ointment in his hands and moved my hair from my shoulders. I felt as his hands rubbed into my muscles and sighed closing my eyes.

"Ooh Alvin you have the magic touch and know exactly where the tense parts are. Ooh a little lower…yes that's the spot! What firm hands you have for a chipmunk."

He smiled.

"It's just a gift I guess. Besides I hate when your muscles tense up Brittany. How do you feel now?"

I smiled and turned back around toward him.

"I feel fine and so loose. Maybe we can go one more time if you're up to it? Besides you owe me for that week you were gone lover boy."

He looked.

"Oh really? Brittany we have a whole week that I can make up for the week we were gone. And believe me I have intentions on doing so…..I really missed you babe and all I could think of was you. Can we not rush please, and wait till we get to Bali and I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of."

I smiled.

"Alright Alvin sorry about that goodnight then I love you."

He got off the bed and put the ointment back in my suitcase. Then I watched as he came back to the bed and rested my head on his muscular chest. He stroked my forehead until I drifted off to sleep holding him tight. Then he fell asleep.

Back on the deck of the ship Eleanor looked up at the sun setting and felt Theodore grab her waist. She grabbed his hands by her waist and said.

"Oh Teddy isn't it romantic watching the sun set in the East. Us being on this cruise ship for a vacation and not as the entertainment. "

Theodore smiled.

"Yes Ellie sweetie it is very romantic. For once we can actually relax and enjoy our cruise instead of being on stage. I love you so much Ellie why not take the romance to our cabin?"

She looked and gulped.

"Theodore I don't think I'm ready to take it that far. I'm so nervous and scared. I love you a lot but don't know if I can yet!"

He sighed

"Ok Ellie I understand but it won't hurt to try will it? I won't pressure you I promise."

She looked at Jeanie and Jeanie stared.

"I can't help you with this one sis. He's your man I have my own relationship to deal with and Brittany is probably fast asleep and so is Alvin. The movie is about to start and Simon just went to get our popcorn. See you in the morning. Goodnight Theodore and Ellie."

As Theodore opened the cabin door Eleanor looked around and gulped as she looked at the bed and the look in Theodore's eyes as he pulled down the bed. Then he entered the bathroom and she stared at the bathroom. She looked at her cell tempted to call her sister but looked at the time and shook her head. Then she entered the bathroom after Theodore got out and got ready for bed. Theodore stared at the ceiling and sighed. His cell rang and it was Stefan.

'Yo Ted my man wuz^ with you? You know your last test is Monday when we get back from Spring Break and then you'll be an official member of the crew and more popular than your brother Alvin. Then he'll have to look up to you instead of the other way around. Just think after you pass that last test you'll have all the chicks you want and won't have to stay with that baby!'

At that remark Theodore got angry.

'Whoa back up one second. Ellie is not a baby and I love her. You know what forget the test on Monday; and lose my number! Why do I need to be in your crew to be popular? I'm a member of The Chipmunks and will not betray my brothers or my girlfriend bye Stefan! Ted out!'

He hung up his cell and put it on the charger and closed his eyes. Eleanor exited the bathroom and looked at Theodore.

"Teddy are you sleeping? What's the matter?"

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"No Ellie sweetie just resting my eyes. So are you going to take me up on my offer or no? I mean we are on a cruise and no one is really around to bother us."

She smiled.

"It depends on you. I mean you suggested it. I was just looking out as the sun set."

He smiled up at her and started to kiss her passionately moving his hands to hold her. Then he pushed her down and unbuttoned her pajama top slowly sliding it off her shoulders. She sighed as his lips moved from hers and down her arch now fully exposed. Then she smiled up at him and moved her hands from the side and traced the lines forming his muscles.

"Oh Theodore I love you so much but am still nervous. Can you take it easy? I'm so new to this."

He smiled and continued to kiss her passionately moving his hands to her pajama bottoms and sliding them off. They fell to the floor and she watched as his hands moved to her waistband slowly sliding it down and finally she was exposed to him. He watched as she untied his boxers and slid them off then she started to freeze up and he paused.

"Ellie loosen up or this is not going to work out for either of us. Do you trust me enough to allow this to happen?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes I do fully trust you and feel so secure as you hold me in your arms or lay next to me in the beds at the various hotels we stayed in. But I'm so scared my friends say that when you let your guard down the guy ends up dumping you and tells all his friends about the whole thing."

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes it is true sweetie but I'm not the other guys. I'm your man and would never do that to you. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that. Eleanor please believe me and relax so we can take our relationship forward."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he came down on her and screamed out as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her claws began to dig into his skin. Then her screams of pain turned into sighs of pleasure.

"Aagh Theodore…oooh you're right…aagh…aagh…."

He cursed his lips over hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he got deeper. Then suddenly the boat tilted and they fell to the ground. He laughed as he took a deep breath and Eleanor just smiled up at him. With her legs still wrapped around his waist….she also let out a slight laugh. Then the boat tilted back and they descended back down to the bed. But she pushed him down and moved up on him causing him to sigh her name several times.

"Ooh Eleanor…oooh…see what I meant…..Aagh Eleanor!"

In our cabin I woke up and so did Alvin. He looked at the wall where Eleanor and Theodore's cabin was and smiled.

"Now you know why he's known as my assistant. He's the one more like yours truly. Britt it's ok let's just say your baby sister finally got her wish….go back to sleep we had a rough night. Brittany."

He looked to see that I have fallen back to sleep on his chest. Then I felt the sheet drape over me as he held me close and snuggled up to him saying in my sleep.

"Thank you Alvin; I love you so much."

Back in Theodore and Eleanor's cabin he smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair still sticking to her forehead from all the sweat dripping off their bodies as they dove into passion. She wrapped her arms around him and said.

"Oh Theodore that felt so refreshing. Thank you so much for taking it slow…..You are right you aren't like the others. You're all mine and can be just as slick as your brother Alvin. Goodnight my Teddy Bear I love you."

He watched as she fell asleep on his chest and threw the light sheet over them both.

"Goodnight Ellie sweetie. I love you to see you in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Spring Getaway

Ch 12

"Jeanette's Decision"

As we arrived at the dock by Bali I smiled at Alvin.

"Oh it's so beautiful. We're here for 3 days and have to be back home by Saturday night. I can live with that if you can."

He smiled at me.

"Yes I can as long as we're together babe. Come on let's check in people. Dave you walk so slow I swear."

I laughed as he took my hand. Then I saw the smile across my baby sister's face and grabbed onto Alvin tighter. He looked and smiled at me.

"See told you she got her wish. I'm just as surprised as you are. Yo Theo how did it feel; still think it's gross?"

He looked at his brother.

"No I don't anymore. Actually it is awesome sorry bro for taking your word. I have just never imagined it feeling so good and never felt so alive in all the time I've been born. It actually brought us closer. Even though Ellie couldn't move this morning. She also thanked me for not pressuring her. Bali is really nice and the perfect getaway for rock stars like us don't you agree Alvin? Too bad we experienced it before you 2. You'd think with you being the bad boy of the Chipmunks and Brittany being the bad girl of the Chipettes you'd think you and Britt would be the 1st couple to go all the way."

I smiled at Alvin and he winked at me. Then he whispered in my ear.

'I think we fooled them don't you babe? None of our younger siblings know how experienced we truly are. What they don't know will keep us out of trouble with our parents; don't you agree?"

I giggled and nodded my head. Then we came to our hotel and each couple separated into our rooms. When we got into our room I stared out at the ocean and felt his arms wrapped around my waist. Then I grabbed his hands and smiled...

"Can we go lay out on the beach? I seriously need a tan and the beach is so beautiful. Oh Alvin please?"

He smiled and kissed me on my neck saying.

"If that's what you want to do on our 1st day here; I can go for it. Let's unpack and then get our bathing suits on and get some much needed sun. Make sure we have enough sun block and tanning lotion for both of us."

We unpacked and I waited for Alvin to get his swim trunks on while I packed our beach bag. After he was done I went in and got my bikini on. When we were done getting ready I asked Alvin to tie my top because I couldn't reach it. He tied and then we put our shades on and headed to the beach hand in hand.

We found a perfect spot and he put the towel down; and smiled at me. Then we each took turns to put the sunscreen and tanning lotion on one another to prevent us from getting burnt. When we were done we both ran into the water and swam for awhile. Three guys I was talking to started to whistle at me and Alvin got angry. He swam back to where I was and grabbed me from behind scaring the daylights out of me. I almost lost my balance and yelled at him.

"Can you not do that? You scared me half to death! You are so jealous I swear!"

He glared.

"Well excuse me for caring! Are you too blind to see where their eyes are? Why don't you start paying attention to who is around you instead of looking for a fight with me when I'm only being your man and keeping you from danger! Ooh why do I put up with you? Fine you don't care I'm going back to the shore to get a tan. Have fun without me!"

I looked at him going back to our towel and gulped when they moved closer to me and wouldn't stop touching me. Then I broke away from their grasp and swam after Alvin catching him and holding onto him tighter!

"Alvin I'm sorry don't be mad at me please! Alvin don't be like this we're on vacation please! Alvin they're coming back do something please! Ok I was stupid and careless! Don't walk away from me I'm sorry for yelling at you but you scared me and I nearly lost my balance!"

He came in front of me and glared at the 3 guys I was swimming with earlier.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing to my woman? If I was you 3 I'd get lost before you get hurt personally by me a black belt in Karate that happens to be her boyfriend! Now scram!"

They swam away and he smiled at me.

"You're so lucky I love you Britt. If I didn't we'd be finished along time ago and I wouldn't care what happens to you! Now please be more careful and let's try not to fight while we're here. Now you understand why they say Theo and Ellie are more open about their relationship than us because all we tend to do is fight and compete with one another! Brittany where'd you get to?"

I laughed and dunked him under and swam away.

"Right here Alvin; come and get me if you're fast enough to catch me. I guess not the last one back to the shore is a rotten egg!"

I didn't see him and looked around.

"Alvin where are you? Alvin hello OK now you're scaring your girlfriend; Alvin!"

I heard him laugh as he ran back toward our towel.

"Right here Britt I guess you're the rotten egg! Now come and get me!"

I got out of the water and tackled him down to our towel smiling slyly.

"Oh really now who is the rotten egg?"

He looked up and pushed me down as he kissed me passionately.

"You want to wrestle huh! Now what you gonna do I have you pinned toots! You actually thought you'd win wrestling I'm a lot stronger than you babe! Now what do you want to do? No one is on the beach but us…and now I'm all heated up!"

I looked around to see he was right and smiled up at him slyly.

"Two options one is let loose on me since I caused it while we're here on the shore or option #2 hold onto your desire and take me right to our room! Now what is your choice? Besides the sun is setting!"

He smiled slyly and kissed me passionately as his hands moved to my bikini bottoms slowly untying the strings until it was off and to the side. My hands then moved to his swim trunks and I untied them sliding them off slowly until I also moved them to the side. I wrapped my legs around him and as he moved down on me his hands moved to my bikini top and he untied it and slid it off caressing my breasts! I sighed loudly and gripped him tightly letting my claws come out and dig into his skin.

"Aagh Alvin I knew this…ooh…ooh would be the perfect scene to make sweet love and you to carry out your full diagnosis my Love Doctor!! Now ….aagh give it to me the way you claim you can…..OOH……."

He smiled slyly and cursed his lips over mine to silence me and then turned me on my stomach and I felt it and gripped our towel below us still sighing and taking it in!! I felt his hands moving down my back and between my legs and screamed out.

"Ooh ok turn me back around on my back please Alvin I really don't like it this way!! Ok we're chipmunks but it's more satisfying the right way!! AAgh Alvin please!!"

He smiled slyly and turned me back around on my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist one more time. Little did we know that Simon and Jeanie were on the other side of the beach beneath the dock? Jeanette looked into Simon's periwinkle eyes and said.

"Simon did you ever think of taking our relationship up to the next level? I mean I know with our religion and all but when we're alone like this I often wonder how it would feel to be in passion with you! Do you know what I'm saying Simon?"

He looked and stared smiling slyly.

"I was wondering the same thing my precious. I mean we've been together a long time and I know I couldn't trust anyone the way I trust you with my heart. All the girls I have dated in the past especially one in particular used me and cheated on me with other guys when I was on tour. I found out through sources and then when we got back from tour she was all loving and caring toward me. I needed advice fast and had to talk to Alvin and he told me to just let her get busted and then dump her. So one day I had a friend of Theo's tell her I wasn't going to be in school and caught her. But before I could dump her she dumped me 1st. But I found you and am happy. Enough about my past mistakes let's look at what we have now. You really are beautiful underneath the moonlight and you are all mine."

She looked.

"Ok are you done talking now? Thank you for telling me I'm beautiful Simon but that's not what we were speaking about before you changed the subject. I know Gillian hurt you and am glad you told me but Simon I'm not her and want to take our relationship to the next level. You told me you felt the same way but haven't done anything to prove it. I just don't know what more I can do to have you on the same level as I am with our relationship."

He looked and nodded.

"Sorry about that Jeanie when I get nervous I tend to ramble on the way I just did. Ok we are on the same level but we're on the beach out in the open. I thought you wanted our 1st time a more private place like our umm hotel room."

She looked up at the sunset and sighed.

"Yes I did say that but we're in Bali beneath the moonlight what more romantic setting than this to umm advance."

He smiled slyly and kissed her passionately pushing her down to the sand on their towel. Then he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

'What they don't know won't hurt us now will it? Besides I owe you for missing our anniversary don't I?'

She smiled and pulled out her bun as his hands moved to her bikini top slipping his fingers beneath her straps slowly sliding them off her shoulders moving his lips to her arch causing her to sigh. The he untied the back and her top fell to the sand. She gulped as his hands moved up her thighs to her bottoms slowly sliding them off until they were also in the sand. The spring breeze blew over them and she giggled as his lips moved around her breasts causing her to sigh a little louder. Her hands moved from behind herself and to his swim trunks untying the string slowly and sliding them off until they landed on top of her bikini. He came down on her slow at first as she gulped and grabbed the towel beneath them because tears were stinging her eyes. The pain lasted a short while. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and screamed out his name several times.

"Aagh Simon….yes I am so glad we're finally ooh here!! Ooh yes I love you so much Si---i---ii-mon. Deeper please as deep as you can ooh go…."

He cursed his lips over hers and they got deeper and she pushed him down moving up on him slow at first causing him to sigh.

"Aagh Jea---nnn-ette! I'm so ooh glad you finally surrendered to me. I love you so much! Ooh...Ooh...Ooh….Now we take it to another session!"

She took several deep breaths when she rolled off of him and looked up at the sky where the moon was shining on the spot where they lay all sweaty! He turned on his side and smiled at her kissing her passionately again moving his hands up her thighs once again. She grabbed his hand cause she heard something and froze.

"Oh no someone is coming Simon. But who is it and why would they be on the beach at night?"

He got dressed and looked out to see a few teenagers skinny dip in the ocean. Then he heard his cell go off and gulped.

'Oh hey Dave oh nothing much just taking a stroll along the boardwalk with Jeanette. No we haven't seen Alvin or Brittany all day. The last thing we heard them talking about was lying out on the beach. That was earlier this afternoon. Maybe they got a late dinner and a movie. Why don't you call Alvin's cell?'

Jeanette also got dressed and listened to the conversation Simon was having with Dave. Then she fixed her hair and put her lipstick back on after she slid her flips flops back on. After the conversation Simon hung up his cell and took Jeanette's hand to go back to their hotel room.

I woke up and heard feet in the sand and shook Alvin.

"Alvin get up someone is coming. Alvin please wake up oh man I think we got a little carried away. Alvin!"

He wouldn't budge so I got dressed and looked to see Simon and Jeanette walking hand in hand toward our hotel. Simon spotted me but not Alvin and I sighed with relief.

"Hey guys what's up? Where were you 2 all day haven't seen any of you since we got here. Alvin and I have been lying out on the beach all afternoon and he fell asleep too much sun."

Jeanette looked at me.

"Oh us we umm went to a museum, got a late lunch, and sat beneath the pier watching that beautiful sunset. Now we're heading back to our room very tired long day!"

Simon looked at me.

"Britt where is Alvin? Our father is looking for you guys. Make sure you make Alvin check in with our father or you will get him grounded like usual."

Alvin heard me talking to Simon and hid in the dark to get dressed. Then he walked and stretched looking.

"Oh Hey Simon and Jeanie what's up? Whoa we got a lot of sun today. I guess I lost track of time and fell asleep. Britt babe why didn't you wake me up? Isn't Bali awesome? Do you think we made a good decision with where to take our vacation?"

Simon looked.

"Yes I think we chose the perfect vacation spot. Alvin make sure you check in with Dave he was looking for you 2 and called me. We'll see you at breakfast goodnight Alvin and Britt. Try to get in soon. I've been told by sources wild parties take place at night out here and that's the last place we need you 2 to be it'll be in every news paper and tabloid. "

Alvin looked.

"Ooh why I oughtta! Nah really I had no idea. We were about to go in genius. Thanks for relaying the message to me."

I held Alvin back and Simon and Jeanette headed to their hotel room. After they were out of sight he sighed with relief.

"Whew that was a close one. Let me call Dave before he has my head. Britt sweetie let me fix your top its half off. "

He fixed it and dialed his father's cell.

'Hey Dave sorry I was with Brittany on the beach and fell asleep in the sun. She just woke me up and we're heading back now. Oh yes we are aware of the wild parties held out here that's why we're going in. Oh ok Dave goodnight see you at breakfast Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and tied his swim trunks. Then he folded our towel after he brushed off the sand. Then he looked at me.

"Whoa this definitely needs to get washed or we'll be busted for sure. Its all sticky and sweaty ill."

I laughed at his face and he stared.

"What is so funny? Look at it if you think I'm kidding the white stuff is spread across the whole thing and its soaked with sweat!"

I took the towel and nodded.

"Ok Alvin you made your point. Just fold it and take it down to the washer in the morning or give it to me and I'll do it. Stop worrying about it will you. We have to get in its' about to get wild. Never mind it is beyond wild we need to get out of here before we get spotted. Alvin!"

He noticed and we packed up our bag and ran back to our hotel and got in the elevator to go to our room. When we got in I looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Ouch I'm burned up. Look at my chest and the rest of my body. Don't touch me Alvin ow."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"You're really red. Here Britt sit on the bed and I'll use the aloe stuff Ms. Miller packed in your bag to soothe the burn."

I sat on the bed and bit my tongue because my skin was so rare. He went in my suitcase and took out the bottle of Aloe. Then he moved my long, auburn hair from my shoulder and put it in his hands rubbing them together. Then he gently put the lotion on my back causing me to sigh.

"Oh that feels so nice. Oh Alvin thank you for being so gentle. I'm sleeping naked tonight I'm so sore. Because I can barely move my arms to take off my bikini. "

He shook his head and slowly undid the clasp in the back where my bikini was fastened and gently slid the straps off my shoulders. Then I lay on the bed and slid off my bikini bottoms. He kissed me on the forehead and put the light sheet over me after he clicked on the ceiling fan in our room. Then as I lay there I watched as he rubbed in the aloe lotion on his arms mainly his shoulders. Then he put it back in my suitcase and threw our dirty clothes in a bag and the towel. When he finished filling the laundry bag he entered the bathroom and got ready for bed. I watched as he came to our bed and shut the light off next to the bed. Then I fought and moved my head to his chest falling asleep instantly. Then as I slept I heard him yawn and soon realized he had also fallen asleep.

Back in Jeanette and Simon's room she was also burnt a little. But she was able to get ready for bed wearing a sports bra and her purple boxers. Simon took off his glasses and stood by the mirror to check he wasn't burnt. He sighed with relief and got in the bed next to Jeanette after he got ready for bed. She laid on her back and sighed.

"That was too close. I thought we were busted for sure. Did you see the way my sister looked at me? What about the way Alvin looked at you? Do you think we're the only couple that has gone all the way?"

He shook his head.

"No my precious I'm pretty sure at least the 4 of us have advanced. That's why Alvin was on cloud 9 the morning we left for that week. I'm not going to ask him he'll pound me and tell me to mind my own business. Unless I can talk to him without Theodore around. We'll never know did Brittany tell me how they spent the night before we left by any chance?"

She shook her head.

"No she just said that she broke down in tears and ended up in his arms begging him not to go and basically made out with him until he had to go. Besides I can't get into her diary to find out. She hid it on me. Nice sister."

He laughed.

"Jeanie now you know better that a diary is sacred. What happened the last time you 3 broke into one another's diaries? You fought for weeks at a time. I mean the 3 of us have journals and once Theodore got Alvin's and Alvin nearly killed him. He also got caught reading it Alvin just returned home from basketball practice. Not a pretty picture and that's not the half of it!'

She smiled; and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her forehead gently.

"Yes you are right that was a big mess. But also funny fighting over a 4 year old because you 3 were on tour and we had to ask a boy to the dance. But then when we got there Brittany's eyes lightened up when she saw Alvin behind that mask. Then Ellie and I were so depressed because we didn't see you 2 and wondered how he snuck back to be at the dance with Brittany. Then suddenly a masked guy grabbed my hand and we moved across the floor and it was you! Theodore really startled Eleanor that I had to laugh at her face. How did you 3 manage to get away to be there anyway? I mean the time of the dance was the time you 3 were supposed to be on stage."

He laughed.

"I'm a scientist my precious. I made 3 robot chipmunks and they were on the stage while we hopped a plane to be there for you 3 ladies. That's how much the 3 of us love you 3 lovely chipettes. Jeanie."

He looked down to discover Jeanette had fallen asleep on his chest and smiled. Then he clicked the light off and drifted off to sleep himself. In Theodore and Eleanor's hotel room Eleanor sat up in the bed writing in her diary and stroked Theodore's forehead as he slept soundly on her chest. After she finished writing she hid her diary in the pillow case and shut the light wrapping her arms around Theodore also falling asleep instantly. Theodore opened his eyes and sighed with relief and then he reached over to where the nightstand was and opened his journal to write about the events of today and he and Eleanor making love for the 1st time. He opened his book light and wrote on the blank page. He felt Eleanor move and stroked her forehead gently with his free hand and kissed her on the forehead. Then when he was done writing he closed his book light and put his journal back in the top drawer. He then wrapped his arms around Eleanor and drifted off to sleep holding her close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Spring Getaway

Ch13

"Almost Busted"

The next morning I woke up and Alvin smiled at me and asked.

"How are you feeling this morning? I know you're probably a little raw but you have to eat sweetie. Here let me use that aloe cream again so we can go eat something. Britt please."

I sighed as I sat up and he put the cream on my skin again causing me to sigh and want to push him down and make love to him again to keep my mind off the pain from my sunburn. Then I realized I was to raw to even attempt it. After he was finished I put a tank top on without my bra and put my shorts on. He looked at my breasts and shook his head.

"Do you maybe have a sports bra to wear I don't want these natives and tourists drooling over you and causing me to fight them."

I looked at him and laughed.

"Alright Mr. Jealous I'll put my sports bra on. What am I going to do with you?"

He looked.

"Yes I am jealous having a fine looking girl like you in my arms; who wouldn't be?"

I put my sports bra on carefully and threw my tank top on and took his hand as we exited the hotel room to the dining room. We met up with Dave, my sisters and his brothers. While we all ate and laughed at how Jeanette's shirt got caught on the door Dave looked at all 6 of us suspiciously. Alvin gulped and sipped his orange juice in silence. Then Simon also gulped…and looked at Alvin. Theodore looked suspiciously and after the 4 of us ate we all decided to go to the Gran Prix to get away from Theodore. He caught up to us and looked dragging Eleanor with him.

"Hey where are you 4 off to? Did you ever think of asking me or Ellie to join you? Well did you?"

Alvin looked.

"Umm no. because the way you're looking at us suspiciously for some reason."

He sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry for looking at you like that. Alvin please let us come with you guys I'll stop looking at you 4 even though I already know what all 4 of you did on the beach last night."

I froze and looked.

"How do you know? Oh and what about you 2 what are you innocent?"

Alvin put his hand over my mouth.

"Brittany will you be quiet my father is right there! BRITTANY!! Ooh you're impossible be quiet!"

Dave walked up behind us and startled Alvin.

"Why are you nervous seeing me behind you Alvin? Well is there something I should know? Well son are you going to answer me or spend the rest of Spring break grounded?"

He looked and laughed as he responded.

"No Dave wouldn't you be scared if someone walked up behind you? We're celebrities and you could've been a group of fans ready to mob us! We're going to the Gran Prix and will be back by 11pm. Can I have the keys to the car please?"

Dave handed Alvin his keys and laughed.

"Alright see you kids later have fun and stay out of trouble Alvin!"

Alvin looked and sighed.

"Me in trouble not a chance. Come on people pile in. Simon and Theodore the 3 of us are gonna split the expenses with a game card kabish."

My sisters and I smiled as we all got in the car and drove toward the Gran Prix a lot bigger than the one back home I avoid because of Alvin's stupid ex and her cronies chill at. Befopre he pulled out he asked.

"Do you ladies have your ID so you can each get a go cart on your own? Brittany do you?"

I looked in my purse and in my wallet. Then I nodded and my sisters checked their pockets and smiled.

"Yes we have our Ids. "

Then I saw Alvin looking at me shaking his head.

"Umm exactly where do you expect to store your purse while we're at the Gran Prix? I'm not going to hold it people will look at me and start talking. Brittany let me hold your Id in my wallet and go put your purse back in our room?"

I looked.

"But Alvin my make up is in my purse I have to look nice don't I?"

He gave me that look and I handed him my Id and ran back to our hotel room and put my purse up. Then I ran back to the car and got back in. Then he drove toward the Gran Prix with his arm behind my head while he drove with his other hand. My sisters sat in the back with his brothers and also rested their heads on them. I played with the radio as we drove and decided to put on their UnDeniable CD. His brothers smiled and started to sing along to it with him while my sisters and I just laughed. We pulled up to the Gran Prix and the boys grabbed our hands after Alvin armed the alarm. We went up to the desk and the boys put their money in and Alvin got the game card. First we played some skee ball and I got a bunch of tickets because I got a higher score than Alvin. He looked and stared.

"Oh you beat me by luck? Actually I let you win because I feel bad about your sun burn? But it won't happen again."

Simon looked and shook his head.

"You two are the most competitive of the couples I swear. You compete with everything do either of you get sick of competing with one another? I know I do."

Alvin looked.

"Who asked you genius? I don't recall asking you what your opinion is."

I sighed.

"Oh Alvin will you stop ; can one day go by you two actually get along with one another instead of fighting you're brothers not enemies. Enough already you two can we go bowling now?"

Alvin looked and smiled.

"Sure we can go bowling Theodore and Eleanor come on already. We're going bowling. Will you 2 stop looking at the snack bar we just ate breakfast. Move it you 2 now."

They both looked and shook their head as they followed me, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette to the bowling alley lanes. He put the card in to start our game, and then Simon did the same and last Theodore. Then I watched as Theodore stuck the game card in his wallet and put it back in his pocket. Alvin tapped me.

"You're first Britt, do you remember how to throw the ball or do you need a reminder?"

I smiled and looked.

"Oh I think I need a reminder can you jog my memory please?"

He smiled and handed me the ball, and then he took my waist and helped me aim the ball and then he grabbed my hand and helped me throw it. I got a spare and he smiled.

"That's my girl. You have two more pins to knock down."

I smiled and took the ball again and threw it knocking down the last two pins. Then I watched as Alvin took his ball and watched as he threw it. He got a strike and then it was my turn again. I took my ball and aimed hitting the gutter. He laughed a little and grabbed me again.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you? How bout we try this?"

I watched as he grabbed my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a lot better and threw the ball making a strike. Then it was his turn again and Jeanette was looking at us all jealous as Simon just bowled his turn and didn't even help her. Theodore helped my sister when it was her turn and she hugged him after she made her 1st strike.

"Oh thank you Teddy that really helped; you're up."

Jeanette crossed her arms across her chest in anger and Alvin tapped him.

"Umm you seriously need to learn how to act like her man. Can't you see she's struggling give her a hand will you? The girls haven't bowled before and need to be taught. NO offense cupcake."

I watched as Simon looked and grabbed her waist and helped her aim the ball. She sighed and smiled.

"Oh Simon thank you. Now I can handle it."

She let the ball go and got her 1st strike and grabbed him kissing him passionately. Then it was his turn and she grabbed his waist and watched as he threw the ball also getting a strike. The game ended with me beating Alvin, Simon beating Jeanette, and Theodore losing to Eleanor. None of the boys complained about the results. We all heard Theodore's stomach growling and got a bite to eat at the snack bar. While we ate we all laughed about events from our past one subject in particular was the time we got fooled by Klaus and Claudia to smuggle their diamonds around Europe. Alvin looked.

"Now you know we won that race fair and square Britt we didn't drift off course like you 3 did to take that baby penguin back to Antarctica. Why are we still arguing about that we were kids for Pete's sake?"

I stared.

"You're the one that brought it up not me. You're also forgetting Mr. Hot Shot rock star we saved your butts from those people who were going to feed you to the alligators. So don't you even go there and as for that scene in Greece I upstaged you!"

Alvin laughed.

"You upstage me. Ha you wish I'm the one that upstaged you Ms. Popularity! My brothers and I ran circles around you 3! When you admit it you'll feel better instead of arguing with me when you know who won that part!"

Simon yelled.

"Alright enough you 2 stop arguing! I said enough; can one day go by that you 2 don't argue. You're a couple not best friends and shouldn't be arguing the way you are! ALVIN I said shut up older brother or not!"

We both looked and stopped arguing because we saw how ticked off Simon was getting and Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor laughed. Then Jeanette managed to calm him down. We ate in silence and Simon sighed. Then after we were done eating we headed to the Go Carts. While we were in line I grabbed Alvin's waist and rested my head on his shoulder. My sisters did the same and Alvin handed me my ID. I took it and stuck it in my pocket and rested my head back on him. After we all got in our Go Carts it was every one for them. Alvin came in 1st with his red one, and Then I came in 2nd right behind him in my pink one. After we exited the track he took my hand and we hid away and made out until the other 4 finished the race. The others finished and Alvin heard Simon calling and broke away from me saying.

"What happened to you 4 me and Brittany won an hour ago. And you and Theodore have your license to. That's a shame. Anyway what should we do next?"

I looked and wiped my lipstick from his mouth and smiled.

"Hmm how bout we play some video games? We still have an hour left until we have to get back in. What do you guys say?"

All 6 of us headed to the video games and played until we had no more money left on our game card. We exited and walked back to the car and drove back to the hotel. The valet took the car and we headed to our rooms. When we entered our room he smiled at me and asked.

"So are you happy I made you come out of the hotel or would you have rather stayed in?"

I stared.

"You didn't make me come out I decided to come out on my own to keep you and I from getting in trouble. Don't you dare give me that look Alvin; I'm still in pain from my burn and that better be the last thing from your mind. Alvin I mean it."

He stared.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even thinking about that right you're the one with your mind in the gutter not me. Anyway I'm getting ready for bed I'm pooped. Britt I'm not thinking about that I swear! Why are you bringing it up ne way? We had a rough night; and a really busy day."

I looked.

"It wasn't that rough! I enjoyed it but look at what happened because we got carried away! Alvin every inch of my body is burnt. Anyway let's stop talking about it before I do lose my self control and push you down to the bed even if I am in pain!"

He laughed.

"Fine if you say so we'll stop talking about it. I'll be right out and put that cream on you again. Tonight is our last night in Bali. Tomorrow we have to pack and go back on the cruise ship to head home. You're forgetting we have to be back by Saturday because Tyler's birthday party. Besides Sunday is Easter we have church or did you forget?"

I sighed.

"No I didn't forget. And Monday we have school back to Drama Central! So Friday night we're back in California, Saturday we have to color the eggs , and then we have Tyler's party and Sunday we have church and have to see your mother am I right because she's coming over for dinner?"

He nodded.

"Yes and then Monday we have to go back to school. I wish you would tell me why you and your sisters lived in that tree house all alone and never told me how you ended up in that orphanage in Australia? Britt it doesn't make sense all you told me is Olivia your best friend took care of you 3 when you were babies…but the rest is blank. I'm your man don't I deserve to know? Britt why are you ignoring me?"

I sighed.

"I'm not ignoring you I just don't want to talk about it. Alvin I said no now stop asking!"

He entered the bathroom and I sat on the bed and shook my head as I stared at the locket of my mom and dad holding the 3 of us when we were born and tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard him coming and put it back in my suitcase buried at the bottom. Then I entered the bathroom as he pulled the bed down shaking his head. After I got ready for bed he was already fast asleep turned away from me. I got in the bed next to him after I put the aloe stuff on and also turned away from him. I knew he was angry at me because a whole piece of my life was missing that he should've known about. But then again I didn't want to tell him because every time I thought about how my parents lost their lives trying to protect me, Jeanette, and Eleanor it made me break down in tears and I didn't want to upset him. As I slept I thought about taking the boys to Australia to visit Olivia so she could tell them the whole story but didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Wondering if Dave would allow them to come to Australia with us.

The next day we packed up to go back on the cruise ship. A few days passed and I discovered that the skin was peeling and it turned into a tan. But the downside of it was Alvin wasn't speaking to me. No matter how hard I tried to get him to speak to me he didn't seem to care. I was at a dead end and didn't know how to get out. I saw Dave sitting down and walked over to his table. He looked up.

"Do I want to know why you two aren't talking again? Brittany you two lack communication and that's a main part of a relationship. What is it this time?"

I sighed as I sipped my juice.

"Well see Alvin is angry at me because I won't tell him how my sisters and I ended up in that orphanage in Australia. I don't want to tell him because I honestly don't want to remember; but might have a way he can know without it coming from me. Maybe they can join us in Australia this summer when we go see Olivia so she can tell him."

Dave shook his head.

"Brittany they can join you 3 in Australia, but I think it should come from you not Olivia. He is concerned about why a whole piece of your life is missing."

I sighed as I watched Dave walk away and sipped my juice. Then I walked to the side of the ship and looked out shaking my head. I heard Alvin talking to his brothers after both my sisters fought with Simon and Theodore. Jeanette and Eleanor joined me and said at the same time.

"Boys who needs them? All of a sudden you refuse to talk about something and they accuse you of not trusting them! Then they give you the cold shoulder and act all immature about it to."

I heard a girl flirting with Alvin and slanted my eyes in anger as I walked over to where he was flirting back. Then I glared at him with my arms crossed by my chest.

"Exactly who do you think you are? That is my man you happen to be flirting with."

She laughed.

"Oh really he is well what rock star would date a fan like you all possessive and junk? He would much rather date a rock star than a groupie like yourself! Which I happen to be the lead singer of the Chiprockettes! What you supposed to be?"

I glared.

"Me a groupie? I happen to be Alvin Seville's girl Brittany Miller lead singer of The Chipettes Ms. Whoever you happen to be?"

She laughed.

"Oh really if you are who you claim then prove it Ms. Possessive Alvin groupie! Well I'm waiting see you're a liar and nothing but a groupie! Now if you don't mind I'm going to ask him to escort me to a party only for celebrities! Sorry no Groupies!! See you later!"

I watched as she took Alvin's arm and glared.

"Alvin tell her who I am don't you dare act like that and go with her to that party or you will be a sorry chipmunk mark my words you'll sleep with your father if you try my patience!"

Alvin glared at Stacy.

"She doesn't have to prove anything to you now let me go! The 6 of us happen to be on vacation I told you to let me go before my mouth goes off on you!"

He pushed her away from him and I walked away still angry at him. He grabbed me from behind.

"Britt I'm sorry please don't be angry at me. I just wish you would tell me how you ended up in that orphanage with Olivia. Maybe it'll help me understand why you're the way you are on your birthday. Don't you trust me enough to let me know about that missing piece of your life? Brittany will you please open up to me?"

I grabbed his hands by my waist and sighed.

"I'll tell you; but not while we're on vacation Alvin I promise. Besides your father said you 3 can join us this summer when we go visit Olivia in Australia. Alvin can you just stop asking me while we're still on vacation please?"

He sighed.

"Fine Britt I'll stop asking if you promise you'll tell me soon and I'd love to join you in Australia; and so would my brothers. Let's just hope the 4 of them make up before the end of our vacation."

I looked over at the deck and saw my sisters and his brothers making out and smiled.

"Oh don't worry they already did make up. Oh did I forget to mention my sun burn is gone and I'm not in pain anymore. Me not being in pain puts me in a certain mood; but my question to you is you in the same mood I am? Hmm?"

He smiled slyly and whispered in my ear as he gently nibbled on it.

"Is that a trick question and exactly how do expect us to sneak away without my father getting suspicious?"

I thought for a minute.

"Hmm maybe I can pretend I'm not feeling well and then in a few minutes you can tell everyone you're turning in?"

He looked at where our siblings were and asked.

"There is no one for me to tell I'm turning in all 4 of them have disappeared out of sight. The only one that remains is my father staring dead at us! Now what do you suggest we do; my body is burning up as I hold you in my arms. Britt can you think fast please don't you feel it or no?"

I looked and realized what he was talking about and gulped.

"Ok Alvin I do feel it. Just let me go so I can tell your father we're turning in? Alvin let me go for a second will you?"

He let me go and ran toward our cabin. Then I sighed with relief and walked over to Dave.

"Dave we're turning in now. You were right it is better if it comes from me than Olivia. Also thanks for allowing them to join us in Australia. Goodnight Dave see you in the morning."

I ran toward our cabin and Alvin met me by the door. He didn't even give me a chance to get ready for bed…Instead as I entered the cabin he kissed me passionately against the cabin door and locked it behind me as he undressed me quickly. I also undressed him quickly and felt myself pushed down to the bed suddenly surrounded in red no sounds but our hearts rapidly beating in our chests and how heavy our breath was as we got deeper. My claws came out and dug into his skin causing him to scream out in pain. He paused for a brief second.

"Whoa Brittany retract the claws please I can feel the blood trickling down my back. Brittany will you please relax it's not the 1st time we've done this you know! Oww."

I retracted my claws and smiled down at him as I pushed him down to the bed kissing him passionately.

"Now it's time the chipette gives her diagnosis! Mr. Love Doctor brace yourself you're in for a rough night now I'm in charge and you lay back and let me satisfy your desire burning in your eyes!"

He smiled up at me and closed his eyes also drawing his claws as I got deeper causing him to make all kinds of sounds of pleasure. I felt his claws dig into me and also cringed as the blood trickled down my back. Then he retracted his claws and we continued through the remainder of the night. It ended and I discovered he had fallen asleep as soon as I rolled off of him and rested my head on his sweat soaked chest. Then I used my fingers and traced the lines in his chest that formed his muscles. I heard Dave knock and threw my robe on and threw the sheet over Alvin as he slept soundly. I fixed my hair and answered the door.

"Yes Dave everything is fine. No we didn't hear anything but you knocking. Not that I recall hearing any sounds from the other's cabin either. Maybe it was a shark or a whale that hit the ship. Goodnight Dave see you in the morning."

He looked.

"How come you're awake and Alvin is fast asleep he's usually the light sleeper is he getting sick again?"

I looked and gulped.

"Oh no he's just really tired that's all. I just came out of the shower and discovered he was sleeping already. Well goodnight Dave Oh there's Ellie and Jeanie they might've heard the same noise you did when I was in the shower."

Both my sisters also had their robes on and responded.

"Oh yes we heard a shark's fin rub against the side of the ship and were startled while the boys slept soundly being so tired. Oh no everything is fine Dave we're going back to sleep goodnight then."

I sighed with relief as Dave entered his cabin and locked our cabin door. Then I cleaned off the floor and took my robe off and got back in the bed next to Alvin still fast asleep. I clicked on the ceiling fan and fell asleep on Alvin's chest with my arms wrapped around him.

Saturday afternoon we arrived back in California and I fell asleep on Alvin as Ms. Miller drove us home. When we pulled up to the boys' house he shook me gently.

"Britt we're here wake up. Aren't you going to color the eggs with my brothers and I tonight before Tyler's party?"

I stretched and so did my sisters as we woke up and exited the car with the boys and Dave. Ms. Miller armed her car alarm and the 8 of us entered the house. Dave put on the coffee pot and Theodore put the eggs in the water to boil as we waited and helped him put the tablets of color in the cups. Alvin heard his cell ring and answered.

'Yes Tyler we'll be there at 8pm. Calm yourself will you? What do you mean you have surprise guests at your party? Two new music groups like us and the girls? No I'm not interested in meeting them and become friends. I have the feeling the girl group you have there has a member named Stacy that started with Brittany on the cruise! Yes just as I thought. No we're not going to skip the party because of them; excuse me how the hell are they better than the 6 of us? No we're not interested in performing either; you best get that out your mind right now the answer is no! We'll just see who is better when we see them perform until then you don't mention them I mean it! Tyler I said shut up right now! No I'm not going to try and be friends with them no way! I told you I don't care bye Tyler see you in a few hours!'

I looked at Alvin and asked.

"Darling what is the matter?"

He looked at me and responded.

"That girl you almost hurt is at the party with her group and now I find out there is a band with 3 guys like us and he claims they are better than us. Then he suggests I try and be friends with them. No Brittany I am not trying to be friends with a wannabe group of chipmunks that claim they can sing and most likely made a song and used our moves!"

I sighed as I gave him a massage to loosen the tense.

"Alvin maybe they're not as bad as you may think. I mean the boys that Stacy girl just better stay out of my path!"

He sighed.

"Brittany they have to be trouble makers for them to perform at my best friend's party just waiting to meet my brothers and I and start some garbage! I have a feeling someone I despise is behind both groups! No I'm not over exaggerating! Look at the picture of both groups and you tell me that they're not copying both our groups except the lead singer of the chiprockers name is Jenson and he wears blue not red. Look at it if you think I'm playing."

I took the picture of The Chiprockers and looked at it. Then I realized what he meant and discovered he was right. Then I looked at The Chiprockettes and slanted my eyes in anger.

"Ooh that girl is the lead singer and has the same color hair as me but wears it down and wears purple not pink! Her middle sister's name is Barbie and she has Jeanie's hair but wears pink, and their younger sister Riley has blonde hair like Ellie but wears it in a ponytail! Her signature color is green like Ellie too….so what are you saying?"

He looked.

"I'm saying they can't be trusted! Brittany look at them who else would stoop that low and find more singing chipmunks to compete against us? Think hard and remember what I told you about a certain money hungry jerk that went as low as lying about what my father said about us. Also forcing me to lip synch even if I was losing my voice and so were my brothers!"

I thought and stared.

"You don't mean? Oh no are you serious? I thought it was over with that idiot! Well we can't skip Tyler's party Alvin he's your best friend and will be crushed! What are we going to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

Spring Getaway

Ch 14

"Easter Time and Competition"

I continued to give him a massage and he sighed. Then Theodore looked.

"Come on the eggs are ready. I know you're comfortable bro but we really don't have time to relax. Are you 2 coming or not?"

He sighed and we entered the dining room while Ms. Miller and Dave drank their coffee in the kitchen. The 6 of us colored our eggs. Theodore dropped his egg in the cup and it splashed Simon. We heard Simon yell.

"Theo look what you did to my shirt. Why I oughtta; do you ever watch what you're doing? You messed up one of my good shirts!"

Alvin looked up.

"Simon stop bugging Theodore you big bully! He didn't mean it now stop it will you? Go change your shirt so we can leave already. Brittany can you please give me a hand so we can make it on time to Tyler's party?"

I helped him clean off the table and put the eggs in a bowl on the counter. Then we waited for Simon and went out to Alvin's car. As we drove toward Tyler's I played with the radio and a song all 6 of us sang came on and we all sang along to it with smiles on our faces. We pulled up and Tyler met us as we got out. Alvin put his alarm on and he took my hand as we followed him. Behind us were our sisters and brothers.

As we entered the house Alvin got some punch for us and sat down on the couch signaling me to sit on his lap. I sat on his lap and sipped my punch smiling at him. Next to us Simon sat and Jeanie sat on his lap also smiling at him. Eleanor got everyone a plate of food and then she sat on Theodore's lap after he sat down and brought their punch. While we ate we heard Stacy and her sisters rehearsing; from the corner of my eye I realized the routine they were using was from our Album Release Party and I got aggravated. I had to give them credit because it was their own song not one of ours. My sisters looked by them and shook their heads as they continued to eat. Tyler got on the stage and announced.

"Will everyone please make your way to the yard and put your hands together for Stacy, Barbie, and Riley the Chiprockettes!"

We made our way to the yard and took our seats and watched the stage as Stacy came forward and wore my outfit with an S on her shirt like I have the B on my belt my eyes slanted in anger as they took our beat and made their own lyrics. I looked at Alvin.

"They stole that from us Alvin…it's the song currently on the charts but they changed my lyrics how dare they! Ooh I hate wannabes and Tyler claims they are better than my sisters and I? If I have to deal with this garbage I'll walk home by myself."

Stacy and her sisters bowed and the audience wasn't amused so I sighed and just rested my head on Alvin's shoulder as he held my waist. Then they approached us.

"Are you all nervous because we're on the scene now? That's what you call talent Brittany not sex appeal! See unlike you 3 sluts my sisters and I don't have to flaunt our bodies we have our vocal chords Ms. Lead singer of The Chipettes!"

I laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that Stacy! If you haven't noticed they are glad you left the stage! So you don't pose a threat to us. We have our talent and a hit album; what do you have nothing but a song I wrote but you changed the lyrics so step off before you get hurt! I may be a rock star like my man but I am not a slut! Now do us all a favor and get out of my face before I make you! Get the picture?"

They walked away and my sisters hi5ed me. Alvin smiled and kissed me; of course I returned the approach. We heard music playing and broke apart. Alvin looked to the stage and saw the lights flashing. Tyler went to the stage once again and got on the mike.

"Put your hands together for Jenson, Kenson, and Rodney AKA The Chiprockers!"

Alvin looked as they made their way to the stage and so did his brothers. He also got angry when the music started and watched as they also used the moves they used in Undeniable! I knew he was ticked off and didn't say a word. After they got off the stage they approached us. Kenson laughed.

"Are you kidding me you are the loser! You're my competition?"

Alvin laughed.

"Do you think you scare me or something? Well guess what you don't and better back off! I am a professional and so are my brothers! We've been in the limelight since we were 5 years old and what we do takes talent something you 3 wannabes lack! So do my brothers and I a favor and step back before I make you! Get my drift…I'll admit it was funny the way you'll used our music we play on our instruments when we're on stage and also stole our moves!"

Tyler looked and signaled Jayson to hit the stereo on and spin a certain track but only instrumental. Alvin walked away from Kenson and his brothers approaching Tyler.

"Exactly what are you doing? Isn't that the same music those wannabes just performed up on stage! If you think for a minute we're going on that stage and performing you got another thing coming bro! We're on vacation and don't perform without our instruments! Now if you want to play the real song you play our CD and hit the track on I don't need to prove a damn thing our single is currently #1 on the charts!"

Jayson looked and got on the mike.

"Alright all you party people get on the dance floor and jam this track coming up is Undeniable the current #! On the charts sung the right way!"

We heard the track and Jayson winked at Alvin.

"Well if you won't sing it live at least show those losers the Chiprockers how it's done! What do you say Alvin? How bout we have a dance off? The Chipmunks vs. the Chiprockers!"

Alvin looked at his brothers and they nodded. Then my sisters and I went to the side and watched as Jenson just stared.

He's not being serious is he?"

Alvin approached him and pulled his cap down.

"What's the matter chicken afraid we'll smoke you 3 wannabes on the floor! Well what is it Mr. lead singer no talented Chiprocker! Well what's your decision we don't have all night you know!"

He also pulled his cap down and glared at Alvin.

"Fine then you're on Alvin…we'll just see who smokes who on the floor!"

Alvin looked at his brothers and the 3 of them took the floor as the crowd backed away. Then Kenson and his brothers also took the floor! Alvin gave Jayson the Ok and yelled.

"Well DJ what's the deal spin that track!!"

Jayson smiled and said in the Mike.

"Here we go now Alvin and the Chipmunks' Undeniable take it away boys!"

The music started and Kenson and his brothers danced while Alvin yawned. Then Jayson pointed to Alvin and his brothers. They took the dance floor and the crowd went crazy!! Tyler looked.

"Ok this is where the beat drops!!"

As the beat dropped Kenson and his brothers left the dance floor and Alvin and his brothers remained till the song ended!"

I handed Alvin a glass of punch and my sisters handed his brothers a glass too. Alvin finished his punch and approached Kenson shaking his head. Then the party ended and we all left. As we went out to Alvin's car he noticed Ian's car and laughed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me no wonder why they can't hold a note look who their manager is? Let's get out of here before my mouth goes off on Dear Old Uncle Ian!"

He drove toward our house and they kissed us goodnight. Then we watched as Alvin pulled out and headed toward their house. After his car disappeared down the road I used my key and opened the door. We discovered that Ms. Miller must've already turned in for the night. Jeanette was the last one in and armed the house alarm. Then the 3 of us headed to our rooms to get ready for church in the morning. We saw our baskets on the table but didn't really pay much attention to them. We were so tired from our trip and Tyler's party.

I entered my room and took my shower. Then I got ready for bed and took out my outfit for church with matching heels and the matching hat that went with it. My sisters also took their showers and got their clothes out for church. Then we said goodnight and went straight to bed. Well I lay in my bed for 30 minutes and thought about the two new groups we had to deal with! Also thought about Alvin's experience in the past with Ian and shook my head. Then as I drifted off to sleep finally the visions of making sweet love to Alvin played in my mind.

The next morning Jeanette woke me up.

"Britt come on get up everyone else is ready but you. I already put your chocolate in the freezer and left your stuffed animal in the basket. The boys and Dave will be here in 20 minutes so we can get seats for Easter Mass. You know how it is on Easter."

I stretched and got out of my bed. Then I entered my bathroom and got ready. As I exited my bathroom I was brushing my long, auburn hair out. When I was finished with my hair I put my make up and perfume on. Then finally I put my heels on and my hat. I fixed my bed and descended from the stairs. Ms. Miller looked.

"Wow girls you really look beautiful get in a group so I can snap a picture."

We got in a group and smiled as Ms. Miller took a picture. Then I heard Dave honk his horn and we exited the house after Ms. Miller locked our door. We all piled into Dave's car and he drove toward the church. Alvin heard something on the radio.

"Dave put that up please. Listen to how Ian that rat is getting us back because we made him lose everything. You'll laugh when you hear take it from someone who smoked those losers on the dance floor. He also has a way to get back at Brittany and her sisters to."

Dave put it up and also laughed.

"We'll see how long that lasts Alvin. Don't worry too much about it he can't take what you 3 accomplished since you escaped that cat carrier and snuck in my car. Besides his groups need some serious vocal coaching. Speaking of your success here it is Undeniable on the radio once again. Also Brittany and her sisters right behind you 3. "

My face lit up as our song played right after their song ended. We got out of Dave's car and entered the church not holding hands because our parents separated us. We sat down in the pew and then the music started to welcome Father O'Malley the celebrant of the day. The mass went by slowly but it felt good being there with Ms. Miller. Dave, my sisters, and of course the boys. The mass was full of beautiful songs and we all sang along to them. It was now time for the Homily and Alvin held me close to him as we all listened attentively. Mass ended and we all exited the church and shook Father O'Malley's hand even Alvin after he accused him of being a werewolf years back.

We headed back home and watched a movie together as Dave and Ms. Miller cooked Easter dinner. Vinny arrived around 3:30pm and all 3 of her boys hugged her as they wished her a Happy Easter. I sat on the couch and held back tears as their mother held all 3 of her boys in her arms. In my mind played good memories as our parents held all 3 of us in their arms. Jeanette and Eleanor joined me and we also hugged one another. Dinner was ready and we all sat down and ate while we talked about things in our past. After the table was cleared off Alvin sat on the couch and put his arm behind my head after he gave me a piece of his chocolate bunny. His brothers also put their arms behind my sisters' heads.

Around 9:30pm we went home after the boys kissed us goodnight and Vinny also kissed us goodbye like we were also her children. Even though she wasn't our mother we accepted and smiled. We took our showers and got our clothes out for school and then we turned in.

Back at the boy's house Dave entered Alvin's room and looked at his son as he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Then he sat on his bed and looked.

"Alvin could you be feeling guilty about something you might've done against me while we were on that cruise and in Bali that is preventing you from going to sleep? You do have school in the morning and have to wake up at 5:30am and it's already 11:30pm. Both your brothers are fast asleep."

He sighed.

"Yes Dave a lot happened between Brittany and me while we were away. Even though I did try to resist I just couldn't . I know you're disappointed in me but what was I supposed to do? She was right there next to me in the same bed and it's mating season for us!"

Dave brushed his hand against his son's face.

"Alvin I am disappointed but also understand I just wish you would've come to me before you decided that's all. I am your father and you shouldn't have decided unless you talked to me 1st. I am also aware the 1st night you and Brittany went that far was the night before we left to film the movie it was all over your face and in your eyes son. Now that you told me the truth do you feel better? Alvin are you listening to me. Your father is speaking; Alvin."

He looked down to see that Alvin had fallen asleep. He kissed him on the forehead and put his comforter over him after he took off his cap and put it on his bed post. He closed his door quietly as he exited his eldest son's room and checked on his other two sons also kissing them on the forehead after he covered them.

I heard Ms. Miller enter my room and sighed/ she sat on my bed and looked.

"Brittany dear why aren't you asleep? You have school in the morning and have to get up at 5:30am. By any chance does it have to do with you feeling guilty about what happened between you and Alvin more times than this old woman can keep track of?"

I looked up and sighed.

"Yes Ms. Miller it does. I'm sorry I went against you after all the warnings you gave me but he was right there in the bed next to me and the sun was hot! I just couldn't hold back no matter how hard I tried to! Besides this time right now is mating season for us and he's so irresistible with his perfect build and those eyes. I just couldn't stop myself though I tried to so many times but failed. Go on and ground me I deserve it!"

She smiled as she brushed her hand by my cheek.

"No of course not Brittany dear. Do you feel better now that you told me and can get some sleep? Brittany?"

I turned to the side and drifted off to sleep after I talked to my stepmother and felt her kiss me on the forehead. I smiled and opened my eyes slightly.

"Thank you for not yelling at me or grounding me. Goodnight Ms. Miller see you in the morning."

Then after I heard my door close I fell back to sleep.


End file.
